


Gold as Glitter, Glitter as Gold

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: Protecting our Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Hopeful Ending?, Brainwashing, Brainwashing mixed with Suicide as a form of Murder, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Canonical Character Death, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Frigga definitely needs a hug, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Sif Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Pre-Loki/Sif, Sif needs a hug, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor isn't actually stupid as the story plays out., it's mostly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Loki has been deemed an outcast all his life, despite his status as a Prince of Asgard. He doesn't help himself any with the vanishing acts he does making other Asgardians distrustful of him even more considering his trickster ways. Even after going on quests for almost 20 years straight to prove himself the Warrior Three distrust him and he can't even make his friendship work with Sif anymore, always getting into arguments with each other.But when Jotuns try to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, ruining Thor's coronation, Loki realises that someone is trying to set him up and get him out of the picture, possibly for good. Can he manage to escape? Or will he fall into a plan nearly a thousand and a half years in the making.Can be read alone.
Relationships: Heimdall & Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster/Thor, Laufey and Gundroth, Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel), Sif & Warriors Three (Marvel)
Series: Protecting our Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790920
Comments: 21
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would finish 'Saving Our Innocent' but this has been making me lose sleep and I've been getting little not no work down because I can't get over thinking about this fic for the "Protecting Our Universe" series.
> 
> I will try to finish that before I move on and try to not write my Endgame story before I even right Avengers 1 story.
> 
> -
> 
> So I Had an idea after i posted Gold as Glitter, Glitter as Gold. And now I don't know if I should continue as planned or change it up. 
> 
> So I've decided to let you decided. Through Kudos. Read both tell me which you want me to continue for Avengers story I have planned.
> 
> -
> 
> Decided to use this one but added things to make it make more sense. I will still continue and work the other alternative version of this story but it won't be connected to the series when I have time to go back.

“Once mankind accepted a simple truth.

That they were not alone in this Universe.

Some worlds, man believed, were home to their Gods; their Gods taught them which races to fear.

From a world of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants, who could have plunged the mortal world into a new ice age.

But humanity would not face this threat alone.

Our armies drove The Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world, but the cost was great. But in the end their King fell and the source of their power was taken from them.

The last great war ended and we withdrew from the other world and returned home to the realm eternal, Asgard. And here we remain as a beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And through we have fallen into man’s myths and legends, it was Asgard, its warriors that brought peace to the Universe.” Odin finished his tale as he showed his son and Loki The Casket of Ancient Winters. He stood before the two children. “But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.”

Loki saw that his father looked at him with a little smirk. The boy didn’t understand why his father thought that was funny but paid it no mind. He was not to be King of Asgard and he was glad he was free of the burden as it gave him more time for studying his magic so he could travel the other realms one day. He may only be 12 but The Aesir live long lives, and didn’t age past a Midgardians 20’s until they reached their 3000’s, so he would be able to see many places; even ones outside the 9 realms.

He could befriend the other races. Maybe that was what his father was smirking at him for. If he could befriend even the Jotun on his travels, he could prevent another war from ever happening between the two races. Well, that was if any were still alive. “Do The Frost Giants still live?” Loki asked, with hope and wonder in his voice with the prospect. It would be a lot of work, but Loki thought he could do it.

Thor looked down his nose a Loki, obviously not liking the tone Loki took. “When I’m King, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all.” Thor mimed what looked like stabbing, then beamed at Odin. “Just as you did, father.” Loki stared at his brother with wide eyes. That was… unnecessary. Thor would one day be king and that action would cause a war. War meant people on both sides getting hurt. Loki scrunched his face up as he looked at Thor like he was an idiot, before turning back to listen to his father again when he started talking.

“A wise king is always ready for war.” Odin shifted his gaze between Loki and Thor before walking between the two boys. Loki didn’t think that was quite right, felt there was supposed to be more. Loki thought you shouldn’t look for war, especially not when there was another way. It just didn’t seem smart.

The two boy’s looked at each other. Thor clearly took the All-father words to heart where Loki saw fault. Still The All-father’s words were law and it would be seen as treason not to agree, at least in words alone, if not in mind. So when Thor said he was with Odin, Loki commented the same. He never notice his hand barely being held in Odin’s.

As they left Odin spoke one final time. “Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you were born to be kings.” Loki once again was confused. Loki wasn’t the first born so he wasn’t supposed to a king, and even if he was, he wouldn’t want it. Loki, however, didn’t want too disappoint his father by stating his feelings on the matter when he rarely saw the man as it was.

With one final looked over his shoulder at the relic that seemed to call to him, and a promise to himself that one day he would befriend the Jotuns, Loki left The Weapons Vault. He let his hand fall from his father’s weak grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three return from a quest.  
> Loki refuses to go on another quest until they are healed.   
> Odin chooses Thor to be his heir.

Loki rode into Asgard alongside Thor, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three. The horse he was using was probably going to be put out of their misery when they return if Loki couldn’t save them. Asgard’s best healers probably couldn’t save the poor thing, considering he had no idea where to start himself, the horse seemed to be going off pure spite alone. If they survived, Loki would make sure never to use another horse again until the horse made it’s way to Valhalla, because the horse was loyal to a fault, saving Loki from certain death from another one of Odin increasingly hard quests.

Loki himself had to physically tie himself, with his teeth, to the steed before even attempting to catch up with his brother, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three, due to his fear of succumbing to his exhaustion. Lady Sif had a nasty looking gash still leaking with her blood. Hogan looked like he was starved for weeks, which was mostly true, as they had run out of food near the end, with no vegetation or animals on the volcanic side of the planet the quest led them too and Hogan never accepted any of the food Loki offered him that he got from a portal he made in his satchel, in fear it was a trick. Volstagg took multiple arrows to the chest before Loki did a quick patch job. Fandral was probably the worst, with severe internal blooding as he was almost killed with bolder to the chest. The only one out of the group that looked semi-decent was Thor, who sat proud on his horse, like the state of his warriors were not of any concern. Thor, had what looked like a few bruises and scratches in comparison to his warriors. Thor, at a stretch, looked like he was dehydrated and needed to drink little extra water to make it back up.

Loki felt like fuming as he managed to get off the horse without too much struggle.

More than half of the problems they faced were due to Thor’s arrogance and tactlessness. And he got out with barely a scratch because everyone protected him. If Thor had just stayed silent, but no, Prince Thor Odinson had to just tell them of their inferiority to the Aesir. The Warriors Three had to agree even though it was preposterous. No race was inferior to another and none were any better. Loki sighed as he pushed the thoughts from his mind, ordering a stable boy not to end the horse and to take care of it until Loki returned from the healers himself.

Loki took Fandral arm gently and was about to put it over his shoulders when Fandral pulled away. Stubborn fools, the lot of them. All Loki was going to do was help him to the Healers. There was no need to distrust him so much. Sure, he was Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, but someone can lie for a good reason and mischief can be used as a distraction at the very least. Something that saved the groups lives on these stupid quests more often than not. But no, his is distrusted as it is not the ‘honourable’ Asgardian way. Loki honestly couldn’t care if it was honourable or not, he was just glad they all got out alive, again.

Loki saw as Thor was approached by a royal guard. He didn’t watch as they conversed however, focusing his eyes on Lady Sif as she stumbled off her horse. Loki went to her even in his exhausted state and helped her balance. “Here, let me heal your wounds Sif. Or at least stop the bleeding.” One of his hands hovered over her worst wound while the other steadied her.

“That is kind of you Prince Loki. But I don’t think you in your state have the energy to waste when the healers have more than plenty.” Lady Sif carefully pushed Loki’s hands away giving him a look of distrust as well which pained Loki. Even Sif. Nearly a millennia of fighting by their side, plus over 20 years of going on one quest right after another and they still don’t trust him. Sif did not trust him. Loki balled his hands and nodded. He didn’t miss how Sif brightened up as Thor started heading in their direction. “My Prince, are you in need of aid?” Lady Sif asked with a smile. Loki saw how Thor dismissed Lady Sif with a court nod and smile before focusing on Loki.

“Father wishes to speak with us, immediately.” Thor said, red cape fluttering behind him as he turned around expecting to be followed. Loki couldn’t believe the arrogance.

“Another quest so soon. We have just returned, injured might I add. Are we not even allowed any time to deal with our own private matters or heal?” Loki spoke through gritted teeth from his spot next to Sif earning glares from every Asgardian that heard him speak out about the All-father.

“You seem to always find a way to deal with your private matters, Loki. Whether we are on a quest or not. Heimdall even loses track of you.” Hogun says with a sneer. “He says sometimes he can’t tell where you are at all in all The Nine Realms. I wonder what your private matters could possibly be, that you want it kept secret from both gatekeeper and the All-father?”

“Well, that is simple, Hogun. It is private.” Loki says with a wide sneering smile.

“Enough.” Thor bellowed. His eyes showed his disappointment at Loki and his words when he turned back around to look at him. Loki didn’t care. It didn’t matter if Hogun didn’t like how was trying to defend them. He was exhausted, the others even more so and he would not lead his warriors on another quest when they needed to rest and recuperate. It didn’t matter if it meant he wasn’t worthy of the throne, he cared about his men, even if they cared little for him. If Odin wanted them to go on another quest to determine who would take the throne, when Thor was obviously going to be chosen regardless, Loki was going to cast him into the void of space and decree Mother ruler until Thor, pardon his Midgardian, pulled his head out of his ass and started giving a damn about the consequences of his actions. “Brother, do not disrespect the All-father. It will win you no favours with Asgard’s warriors.” Thor criticised.

“It may not win me their favour, but at least they will have their lives.” Loki said, shaking his head.

“My Prince, Prince Loki does make a fair point we cannot go on another quest like the last one without time to heal. We will follow you regardless, but we may not return home next time, if we do not heal. Please inform the All-father of that before accepting another quest.” Loki smiled a rue smile for himself before following Thor towards the All-Father throne room.

“I know you have spent lots of time outside of Asgard while on your travels, but do not act like one of the simpleton races you have come across. The Aesir are better than that. Father rules and protects the Nine Realms. That job will fall to one of us soon and I hope that we can work well together as Adviser and King.” Thor said proudly as he puts a hand to Loki’s shoulder. Loki hides his wince of pain well and smiles at his brother.

“Brother, I just feel that this is a bit pointless when I do not want the throne and you desire it more than anything.” Loki said. “I like the freedom of moving between the worlds, seeing how our ways differ. The Aesir could learn a thing or two from the other races.” Loki points out. “We could integrate them into our way of life simply and ours into theirs, improving everyone’s lives.”

Thor laughs are booming as they reach the doors of the throne room. “And, what may I ask, could us Aesir possibly learn from the other races? Take midgardians for example. We find more entertainment in watching them attempt to understand the things we find so simple to grasp.”

Loki jaw clenched. “Well for one. There is this thing on Midgard called democracy. Some Midgards vote on who will rule them for a period of time. The potential leaders declare what they would do if they had that power and debate, which is a vocal battle. Whoever the people think has better goals and intentions gets voted in.”

Thor smirks. “Well, if it is a battle of the tongues then you would surely win, brother.”

Loki blushes at the phrasing despite knowing that Thor didn’t know what he was implying. “Ah, but the people are the ones who have to decide. Someone may have the better intentions but doesn’t have the right goals. And another may have the right goals but the wrong intentions. Who would you choose?” Loki asked stopping Thor from opening the door.

“The one with the better intention, goals can be fix and reworked.” Thor frowned.

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Loki smiled. “Your way of handling things Thor, they aren’t always right. Nobody is perfect, please try to remember that when you are King.” Loki released Thor’s hand. “Personally, I’d go with the one with the better goals but bad intentions if I was a Midgardian, through.” Loki said as Thor opened the throne room doors.

“And why is that?” Thor asked as he walked in first.

“On Midgard the people check the work of their rulers. If they find flaws or if the rulers break the law, they are punished. The bad intent the leader has is therefore nullified.” Loki said as he moved in behind his brother.

“I’m glad we live on Asgard where only the worthy can rule.” Thor whispered as they approached the throne where their father sat.

“Yes, but who decides who is worthy?” Loki whispered in reply before they were close enough for Odin to hear.

“My sons, kneel before your King.” Thor was on the ground with his head bowed before Odin even asked for them to kneel. Loki, resisting his urge to roll his eyes, kneeled but refused to bow his head unless told. Loki wasn’t happy and wouldn’t hide that fact from his father. Odin had been mostly absent in Loki’s life, preferring to be around Thor instead of Loki. Loki didn’t mind so much as he preferred to stay close to Frigga, learning magic from her until he outgrew her teachings and then to tell her his tales from travels when he got permission to leave from Odin, which was fairly easy. Odin always seemed to want Loki as far away from him as possible which didn’t endear Loki to the man any. So, showing his distaste to Odin sending them out on increasingly difficult and dangerous quests to prove themselves worthy was quite easy for him to do. “You have returned from another quest, please inform me of how it went from each of your persectives, before I give you another.”

Thor smiled as he lifted his head and retold the quest in all its glory.

Loki told the honest truth and refused to go on another quest on the grounds that the warriors needed to heal. Loki said the quests were of little importance compared to their lives and he wouldn’t stand by and watch as Odin sent them out again, just to be killed needlessly. He would fight to anyone who tried to make them go on another useless quest to show their worthiness for the throne before the warriors they had chosen to be their advisors were rested and well again.

Odin glared at Loki and Loki gave an impassive look in return.

“Well, we now know who is to be taking the throne at least.” Odin said with a smirk even as his eyes still glared. “Thor, we will walk the Weapons Vault and choose a weapon that will be yours to weld. Loki, I will figure out an appropriate punishment for your utter lack of respect for the King of Asgard and the All-Father of all the Nine Realms after we return.” Loki didn’t even care, he’d take the damned punishment.

Thor bowed his head again, looking respectful. “Father if I may. I too would refuse another quest if asked. It is as Loki said. The warriors would go into battle in a heartbeat for Asgard but if it is avoidable, they’d prefer to rest so they can be battle ready.” Thor said before lifting his head again. “Please do not punish Loki for this transgression. When I am King, he will be my head adviser and I need him to be able to share his thoughts with me without fear of retribution.” The words were filled with sincerity, as Thor pleaded Loki’s case to Odin.

Loki never took his eyes off Odin as he assessed Thor. “Is that the desire of the soon to be King?” Loki couldn’t help but hear a bit of bitterness in Odin’s voice. _Odin must be feeling inferior to Thor since he’ll out of his job soon._ Loki smirked at his thoughts.

Thor gave a mighty, “Aye!”, in response.

Odin stood from his seat and walked down the throne steps. “You would have Loki be your head advisor over the old King?” Odin asks.

“Aye, Father. Loki tends to see things that I often miss. He would suit advisor well as it would still allow him to travel like he prefers without chaining him down. As for you father, you are old, I do not want to put unneeded stress on you. I would like you to live long enough to see you grandchildren and play with them. I fear you wouldn’t be able, if you continue stress yourself with all the worries of Asgard and the rest of the Nine.” Thor says with sympathy. Odin stops in his tracks at Thor’s gentle words. Loki can feel sympathy for his Father, his mind maybe going. It would explain the constant quests that seemed almost made to kill them. Or at least Loki, as extreme heat always seemed to make him ill.

Odin finally finished his decent of the stairs and told Thor to stand. “Worry about yourself, my son. I will be alright. Now, plans must be prepared for your coronation. We can hold it in a week or two. We will pick out your weapon and then you can go out and celebrate!” Odin smiled wide and patted Thor on the back before guiding him out of the throne room.

Loki looked over his shoulder and watched them leave before getting up off his knees and dusting them off. “What a wanker.”, Loki said, but unfortunately a guard overheard him.

“You dare insult the All-Father.”, the guard sneered at Loki.

 _You would think this guard sees me more a criminal rather than a Prince of Asgard._ Loki was quick as always to defend himself. “No, of course not.” Loki bellowed before deflating. “Well, no you would be right to an extent as I did not use it with sincerity. Wanker is a Midgardian term of endearment that means something like charmer.”

“Really?” The guard asked suspiciously.

“Yes really. Out of everyone on Asgard, I have visited the place most often. Here, I’ll show you its use in its proper form.” Loki then uses his magic to show an image of two people, a man and a woman.

The illusion man took the illusion woman’s hand. “My love, you are as beautiful as the light from the Bifrost.” The illusion man then bent down to kiss the illusion woman’s hand.

In return the illusion woman smiled warmly at the illusion man, before saying in a sweet voice, “Oh Borgard, you are such a wanker.” With a sweep of Loki’s hand the image of the man and woman faded.

“See, I may not always agree with my Father’s choices, but I would not insult him so plainly in his own throne room.” Loki said sternly, turned around with a final snort of disapproval at the guard, as well as the rest of the guards and servants that stopped to watch the scene, before returning to his rooms and breaking down into a fit of hysterical laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif and Loki talk about the past and play dress up where Signa tries to do some match making. However It ends in an argument, leaving them both wondering how to fix their broken friendship. Signa is left with a moping Loki and Frigga comforts Sif while giving her some guidance.

It had been over a week since Thor was royally declared the Crown Prince of Asgard and of the Nine Realms. Since their return and healing, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Thor had been going out to every realm in the Nine to drink and party every day and night.

Loki on the other hand was taking care of the horse that he had traded during the near the start of last of the King’s testing Quests, after Volstagg’s horse could not continue. Loki gave Volstagg his horse after this one bucked Volstagg off. Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the memory. This horse did not like Volstagg one bit if them throwing him into a pill of her manure was anything to go by.

“Was bucking Volstagg your way was telling him he needs to lose weight? If so, your message has surely fallen on deaf ears, my friend.” Loki told the horse as he finished healing the last of the horse’s wounds. The horse shook her head from where she stood and snorted as if to say, ‘Well, at least I tried to do something about it. Not my fault if he doesn’t listen.’ Loki chuckled at his imagined response of the horse.

“What are you chuckling at?” Loki was surprised to see Sif in the stables at the horse’s stall door.

The prince quickly patted the horse before exiting the stall. “Nothing Sif. It was just a memory is all.” Loki said as he leaned against the stall door once he exited in the most causal way he could manage. The horse came up behind Loki and poking her head out over his shoulder curious to see what got Loki to rush and make himself presentable.

Sif pinched her lips together. “Does it have anything to do with the new trend among lovers to call each other by the Midgardian phrase, wanker, perhaps?” Loki had a grin split his face.

“No, I was thinking of Volstagg being thrown by this girl, but really, it became a trend already?” Loki grin softened as he looked at Sif who stood with crossed arms. “Oh Sif, lighten up.”

Sif gave Loki a small glare that was softened by the tiny smile Loki could see playing on her lips. “What does it actually mean?” Sif asked.

Loki tilted his head and gave a fake grimace before smiling again. “Let’s just say that you should probably not say it to a Midgardian unless you want to gravely insult them. I’m going to enjoy watching the fallout once they figure it out.”

Sif uncrossed her arms before shouting in outrage. “Loki! You shouldn’t have. The lovers of Asgard will come for your head.” She gave him a disheartened look. Loki narrowed his eyes at her but kept his smile.

“You thought it funny just a moment ago.” Loki reminded Sif as the horse leaned her head down encouraging Loki to pet her which he obliged.

“That was before I found out people have been insulting each other. What will happen if someone goes down to Midgard and actually says it to someone there. The Midgardians will be furious and may kill them.” Sif sighed at Loki. “You have to stop these antics of yours Loki. It does you no favours.”

Loki let his smile fall. “Now you’re sounding like Thor. And for the record, most Humans wouldn’t kill over such a comment Sif. They would be mad and might give you a slap or a good punch in the face but not kill. And, if the great and all powerful _Aesir_ cannot handle a hit or two from an angry Midgardian, maybe they will learn to not insult other races to their bloody faces.” The horse seemed to snort in agreement.

Sif looked pained. “Is that what this is about?”

Loki looked almost devastated but turned his eyes away from Sif. “I didn’t see you disagreeing with them.”

Sif rubbed her forehead. “Look, you know I only care about a person’s ability to hold their own in a fight, however that’s not the belief of the majority of Asgardians.”

“Well maybe it should be.” Loki gave her a pointed look.

Sif looked exasperated. “Loki.”

“Haldor, thought so.” Loki said knowing the moment the words left his mouth that it was starting an argument.

Sif eyes hardened as Loki expected. “Do not bring him into this.”

“Well, he was my friend too you know.” Loki declared straightening himself to face Sif.

“And it was you who got him killed!” Sif said harshly, before softening her eyes at her words. “I, Loki.” Sif sighed. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t your fault. It’s just, you broke up with Lorelie and then she set her rage on me and Haldor. What was I supposed to think? That there wasn’t a reason for that? I mean you left for a full decade after his funeral.”

Loki hid most of his hurt as he always did when it came to Sif, only letting the surface of it show. “You were supposed to think I was grieving my friend after my ex-lover killed him in jealousy. Lorelie was only dating me to learn how I do magic, Sif. That was why I dumped her, not because of any other reason. What was _I_ supposed to do? Let her use me like that? I found a journal full of notes on some of my spells, not that she could figure out how to actual do any of them without guidance.” Loki run his hands through his hair. “And I left because you kept looking at me like I was the one that enchanted him to slit his own throat and not Lorelie. Like everyone else. How was I to blame for her actions, Sif?” He finally looked Sif in the eyes once more. “He was my best friend and I had to watch as he did it, like you. So why are you the only one allowed to feel anything about it, just because you had feelings for him?” Loki asked Sif sincerely, voice full of pain, even if his eyes didn’t show how close to crying he was. “I knew him better than anyone, yet I’m the one that was told I wasn’t allowed to grieve.”

Sif closed her eyes. “You are Loki. Just. Can we just move on to another topic, please?” Sif voice was strained. Sif focused her eyes on the horse. “What are you planning on naming her?”

Loki sighed, just dropping the subject as he himself didn’t want to continue with it when it brought up so many memories. “Signa(see-ner) or Signy(see-nee), since she was always the first horse in the group to warn us of danger by rearing.” The horse neighed at the suggestion. “And it seems she approves of Signa.” Loki smiled at Signa’s happy neighing, before focusing back on Sif. “But what are you even doing here Sif? I doubt it was to lecture me on my trickster ways.” Loki gave her a once over. “I thought you would be having one more day and night of celebration with the rest, over Thor ascending to the throne, before the coronation tomorrow. But you look more like you just came off the training grounds.” Loki pointed at the dust on her garments and the full armour Sif wore.

Sif’s lips twitched. “I needed to train to break up the celebrating. You, however, have not joined us at any of the celebrations. There is talk that you do not agree with the decision.”

Loki crossed his arms. “Is there? Well, the talk is wrong. Thor will make a great king.” Loki said. “When he is ready.”

“You don’t think him ready for the throne, Prince Loki?” Sif asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Putting aside his racist tendences that extent to the rest of the Aesir, Thor is arrogant, ignorant, greedy, vain, self-centred with little care for others if it conflicts with inflating his own ego.” Loki counted out Thor’s flaws with his fingers as he goes.

Sif pokes Loki with a finger leaving it on his chest. “The last one not true.” Loki bats it away.

“Yes, it is Sif. Not only _all_ of that.” Loki uses a circular gesture with his hands to emphasise his point. “But he didn’t even complete half his courses in the learning halls. He is barely a good person, despite all the times I have tried to rectify his attitude towards others, and he is an idiot on top of that as well. Yet the people adore him and praise him for his so called ‘feets’!” Loki is panting by the end of his rant.

“Loki everyone can’t help but love Thor, if this is just your jealousy-”

“It’s not! It’s not Sif.” Loki sighs head bowed in his own self-pity. “I just. Sif, I can’t help but feel that he will send the Asgardian Warriors off to battle over his bruised ego and when your body comes back cold, I worry he will not care as much as a friend should.” Loki lifted his eyes just too look away from Sif as she unsuccessfully tries to hide her hurt expression. “Look, I am not saying he wouldn’t care at all.” Loki sighed. “I just think he needs a hundred more years to mature.” Loki looks at her and quirked lips while keeping his sad eyes as he suggests, “New topic?” With Sif stiff nod Loki decides to change the subject back to the celebrations. “So, what are you planning on wearing to continue the festivities?”

Sif somewhat lightened up again. “Thor has decided that today we should all dress as Midgardians do, to honour the new trend you started.”

That forces a laugh out of Loki. “Of course, he did.” Loki couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s antics. Sif was right about one thing; Thor was very easy to love.

Sif started to fidget where she stood in the stable. “It was actually why I originally came to you. I was in need of help on choosing something appropriate for the fun.”

Loki pressed his lips together. “You need me for fashion advice?” He peered at Sif.

Sif floundered. “Well as you have spent so much time on Earth, I just thought you would be able to assist me. I can leave if you don’t want to help m-”

“No, no. I’ll help you Lady Sif.” Loki said with a teasing smile. “What type of attire to you require?”

Sif smiled at Loki like she used to do when they were kids. Loki loved how it was just on the right side of cheeky. “Well, I need something that is stylish and elegant while still fit for an Asgardian style party.” Sif then grabbed onto both his hands and over exaggerated fake begging. “Please, oh please. You must come to my aid, great and all-knowing on everything Midgardian, Prince Loki of Asgard, Son of Odin, the master trickst-”

“Okay, okay. My ego doesn’t need to be stroked that much.” Loki said, letting himself go back into how he used to be with Sif so easily when they didn’t end up back on the heavier topics, pushing her away playfully. Sif laughed light heartily, happy herself for things to finally feel like they used to between them, even if just for a moment.

Loki walked around her slowly with a put-on puzzled expression. “Now, there is just so many options to choose from.” Loki flicked his fingers and Sif was dress in a old medieval royal dress that was big and heavy. Loki in solidarity changed himself to match though he dressed himself up in a bard’s clothes instead. “Medieval Queen looks lovely on you.”

Sif groaned. “I think this is heavier than some of the armour I’ve fought in.”

Loki smirked. “Probably. Maybe, something a little more modern.” With a flick of his hand, Sif and him were was dressed up in a full punk rock get-up, with spikes, high platform leather boots and mohawk too. Loki materialised a mirror.

Sif pointed at her head. “This better not be permanent.” She gave Loki a hard look.

Loki put his hands up and leaned away from her slightly. “Oh, no. It’s just an illusion. Trust me I’ve learnt my lesson when it comes to cutting people’s hair . There is an old Midgardian woman that still hits me every time she sees me.”

Sif smirks. “Serves you right for messing with a ladies hair.” Loki nods in halve sincerely.

“It’s more just that she hits really hard for an old lady. Anyway, she’s playing as a common Buddhist nun. So, in my defence, she is supposed to be bald.” Loki said with a flick of his wrist Sif and himself were bald and dressed in traditional Buddhist attire.

“Buddhist?”, Sif asked.

“Buddhism is a religion on Earth, Buddhist is a follower of that faith.” Loki said.

Sif gave a puzzled look. “But I thought they all worshiped us there?”

Loki shook his head. “No. See, we’re considered part of Old Norse Mythology. Some Pagans still worship us but it’s not everyone. A large portion of Human’s don’t even worship any Gods they just go about their life expecting nothing when they die. Or they expect an afterlife but don’t believe there are beings in charge of it. It’s egotistical to believe they would still believe in ‘Gods’ such as ourselves when we have given them nothing in return since before the end of the Great Wars of the Realms.” Loki said in a tone that matter of fact. “Still, that’s not what we were doing. We were playing dress up and you do not suit being bold, so let’s not have you dressed up as a Buddhist nun.”

With a flick of Loki’s hand, they were dressed in simple smart-casual style. Sif was in skinny jeans, simple top, boot heels and leather jacket while her hair was down in loose curls. Loki was in much the same, but he worn smart dress shoes and his hair was left short but fluffy.

Sif looked at herself. “I like this one.”

Loki tilted his head. “I thought you wanted glamourous. This is a bit too casual for that.”

Sif had her eyes on Loki. “I believe I said elegant.”

Loki flicked his wrist. “Did you? I can’t remember.” Sif and him where in fancy evening wear. Loki was in a black suit mixed with a black shirt, a gold waist coat and green tie. Sif on the other hand was dressing a glittering silver dress with a tasteful slit up her right leg to just above the knee, heels the perfect height so her feet didn’t hurt and her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders. “See, now that is fit for an Asgardian party. You’ll capture everyone’s eyes tonight if you dress like that.” Loki smiled at Sif from where he leaned once more against Signa’s stall door, just now dressed in fancier clothes.

“Well.” Sif looked at herself. “Wow.” Loki chuckled at the expression he saw on Sif’s face through the mirror.

“All I’ve done is bring the lady out in you, _Lady_ Sif.” Loki said honestly. Sif walked up to Loki, her cheeky bright smile on her face like always used to be when they were just children, playing together.

“Well, you don’t look too bad yourself, _Prince_ Loki.” Sif gave Loki a quick once over with her eyes. “You look like quite the gentleman.” Sif said and Loki could help but Flash her a quick smile.

The two really should have been paying more attention to Signa as, before they knew it, Signa had kicked the stall door, hard, causing Loki to bump into Sif. He barely managed to catch them both, saving them from falling straight to the ground with a hand catching onto the stall door. Signa snorted and shook her head at the two Asgardians.

Loki checks Sif over. “You okay? Nothing’s broken or anything, is it?”

Sif quickly pushes away from Loki and straightens her clothes. “Yes, no. I’m fine, Loki.” Loki quickly let go of Sif in response, giving her a small nod then coughed awkwardly.

Loki gave a small chuckle. “Signa must be saying you’re late for you party, Sif.” Signa nips Loki on his shoulder with her teeth. “Ouch! Don’t bite me.” Loki told Signa who just snorted in reply. Sif gave a small smile in return.

“You could also come Loki. Maybe try and charm The Warriors Three to you. We’re going to Midgard to finish the night, maybe you could think of joining us there? I know Thor would like to see you there.” Sif said as she put her arms behind her back.

Loki however narrowed his eyes at her words. “I doubt I could charm those three to me even if I was born a carbon copy of Thor. And what are you going to Earth for?” Loki asked Sif.

Sif was surprised at Loki’s quick change of tone. “I didn’t think we needed permission to have a bit of fun on one of the Nine Realms.” Sif said voice going hard, gearing up for yet another fight with Loki.

Loki’s voice grew cold like ice. “You know, every time I actually think you might get what I mean, Sif, you just turn around and prove me wrong.”

“Loki-” Sif starts to say. But Loki quickly cut her off.

“Good-bye, Sif. I hope you enjoy mocking the Midgardians with Thor.” Loki makes a portal under her feet and wipes his hand up, teleporting Sif to an empty room in the castle, making sure that the portal passed her eyes quickly enough so that she couldn’t see how he did it. Loki sighed before rubbing his forehead.

When Sif was gone, Signa headbutted Loki back with a force that nearly had him toppling over again. “Hey, do you mind? I’m trying to wallow in self-pity here.”

Signa headbutted him again.

“Look, I know what you trying to tell me. It’s just we’d never work, okay.” Loki sits down on the stables floor in front of Signa’s stall, not caring for the suit he still wore. “I’m me, Loki the Silvertongue, the one person that could convince a person that an inferno was nothing more than a light shower and she’s attracted to Thor. Thor, the Thunderer, Crown Prince of Asgard and the Golden boy of the past millennia and a half.” Loki shakes his head as Signa starts chewing on his hair. “I mean, by Asgard, I can’t even have a conversation with her anymore without it dissolving into an argument over something. And not even playful ones like we used too.” Loki let his head fall back and hit the stall door.

Signa nudged Loki’s head on more with her nose before finally leaving him in his pity and going to eat some grain. “If anything, the fact that the best conversation I’ve had, in the past two decades, is with a horse that is incapable of answering me back, says it all.”

* * *

Sif never even got to tell Loki how wrong he was when she found herself in small mostly disused room in the Asgardian castle. She sighed to herself, feeling like she had just taken two steps back in her friendship with Loki - yet again. She was honestly getting tired being in a constant loop.

She just couldn’t fix it right with him.

Sif knew it was her partly her fault. She wasn’t stupid. She pushed him away straight after Haldor died. She just was heart broken after it and Loki never explained why Lorelie even did what she did from his point off view. But in her defence, he just vanished straight after the funeral. Not even Heimdal could find him for _a whole decade_ until he popped up in Heimdal’s sight again, out of nowhere.

Loki worried Sif during that time more than anything. She thought he had ended it all himself for the longest time and his body was just lying somewhere, waiting to be found rotten. But then he just pops up and says, “Hi, sorry I’ve been gone so long. I’m finally ready to return home now that I’ve cried all my manly tears away. Now, let’s all go on multiple quests over two decades to see if I am worthy to be king together. Yay!” Like it was nothing. Sif just couldn’t pretend that his absence didn’t hurt her, because it did. She may have initially pushed him away, but that didn’t mean she wanted him completely out of her life.

And when Loki was gone, Thor was there.

It was Thor that helped her mend herself back together after two of the most important people in her life had left her. One through death, the other through being shunned one too many times by the people that were supposed to show him respect for his station in life, yet never did.

It _hurt_.

And she knew she just said what she did about Haldor, to make him drop the subject as quickly as possible. She never even thought that Lorelie could have been using Loki to figure out the way he uses magic so she could be as good as him too. It was no secret that Loki was fair more powerful than he let any else believe. Sif just saw proof of that, as she never even knew Loki could teleport people to other locations at will and she was his friend since childhood, his even before she was Thor’s friend. She just never assumed Lorelie was using him like that but then again Sif would have, if she was thinking with her head. Sif just thought that Loki dumped her because he liked another and Lorelie assumed Sif was the person Loki desired and took it out on her. Lorelie said that was it.

And she never wanted Loki to think he couldn’t grieve for Haldor.

Sif sighed as she let her thoughts consume her until she was nearly on the brink of tears. She scarcely managed to pull herself together enough so that the make-up Loki’s magic applied wouldn’t smudge before she was out the room and searching for festivities. However, on her way to the banquet hall, Sif was stopped by Figga.

“Oh my, Lady Sif. You look wonderful, I am sure Prince Thor will notice your intentions towards him tonight.” Frigga said with mirth in her voice. Sif blushes a little at the queens words, but then the queen notices the slight redness in Sif’s eyes. “Tell me Sif, what troubles you tonight of all nights when you should be celebrating with Thor and the others?” Frigga asks as she guided Sif to an alcove for some privacy.

“It is nothing Frigga.” Sif said before looking into the queen’s eyes and then changing her mind with a deep breath. “It’s, well, it’s my friendship with Loki. I just can’t seem to fix it with him no matter what I do. Every time we talk now, we can’t go more than thirty minutes at most without an argument breaking out between us and I don’t know what to do to even begin to fix it.” Sif tells the queen.

Frigga nodded solemnly. “I see. Well Sif, I’m sure you will find a way to fix it with each other. You were always riling each other up as kids I’m sure this phase will pass in your relationship.” Frigga rubbed Sif’s arms in comfort.

Sif gave the queen a pained look. “I don’t know if it will this time.” Sif intrusted honestly.

Frigga sighed and hugged the women, hushing her as she went. “There, there Sif. It will be okay.” Frigga released the maiden from her arms. “Now Lady Sif. I don’t tend to speak out against my sons but Loki’s attitude as of late has been increasingly worrying too me.” Frigga confided in Sif. “Ever since he came back from his time galivanting across the cosmos, who even knows where, it seems he has an even madder look in his eyes then he did before.” Frigga tells the Lady Sif. “I worry he’s not the same Loki that left 30 years ago.”

Lady Sif hangs on to the queen’s every word.

Frigga sighs and shuts her eyes as bracing herself for the words she’s about to say. “He may have changed so much that not even you, Lady Sif, want your friendship to recover and as his mother, I would completely understand.”

Lady Sif listened to the queen’s words and processed them. If Loki’s own mother was scared over the state of her own son’s mind so much, maybe there was little support Sif could give other than being there for Loki until she reaches her breaking point or him his. It was the least she could do for her old friend, as Frigga’s words were at least partly true. Sif didn’t feel like Loki and her even had a friendship anymore. Sif gave a little nod. “Thank you, Queen Frigga. You have given me a lot to think about.”

Frigga smiled gratefully, like she was happy that someone had finally listened to her concerns about her wayward son. “Well, if that is all. You should find Thor and show him your Midgardian style gown. He will be throwing you compliments left, right and centre.”

Frigga waved her good-bye to Lady Sif and watched, with her slightly glowing blue eyes, as the Lady entered the banquet hall, before going to her and her husband’s bedchambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's coronation gets ruined.

Loki guided his mother over the throne room as the people cheered out for the joyous occasion. They were both wearing their royal approved ceremonial clothes as they took their place on the steps of the throne where Odin sat, regal as ever, Gungnir in hand. Loki would have protested to wearing such as head piece if his mother didn’t beg him to instead of making a fuss on ‘Thor’s big day!’ _‘Let all the realms know what I do for you brother. After you are King, I will nag you until you yeild, so I never have to wear such a gaudy thing again. A trickster can’t trick if they can’t choose when they are seen and in this bloody thing, everyone knows I’m devilish.’_ Loki smirked at his thoughts.

Then the crowd erupted shouting their glee as Thor entered the throne room, Hammer in hand. Thor even flips Mjölnir to show off. Loki rolls his eyes even as he smirks at Thor’s behaviour. Loki had to admit, that Thor would be a catch as long as someone puts in the effort to rein him in.

Loki doesn’t think that Lady Sif should have to deal it however. Maybe, let someone else break Thor’s bad habits first before Lady Sif takes her place at Thor’s side. Thor just needs to look up to see that Lady Sif is practically begging for Thor to return her interest and would make a wonderful Queen to help him rule, as long as he gives her a chance to show him her love. Loki thought he surely was a sorry fool, if he just wanted Sif to be happy, as he watched her shake her head at Thor’s showboating, warm smile on her face, from his place beside her.

Finally, Thor reached the foot of the throne steps. He smiles bright and wide at Odin, before taking off his stupid looking winged helmet and kneeling before the All-Father. _‘Seriously, we need to remove these awful things from ceremonies. Make them completely against the law.’_ Loki was already planning his first council meeting agenda list and the helmets are the number one priority. _‘It’s for the next generation. We suffered, so they didn’t have to.’_ Loki thought as Odin stood from the throne.

Odin lifted Gungnir and held it as it fell to the ground commanding silence in the throne room from the people. “Thor Odinson. My heir. My first born.” Odin voice is wet with tears at the last phrase however Loki notices Frigga face turn cold for just an instance at the mention of first born. It was almost like she had hatred in her eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came, and she was back to being the perfect smiling mother.

Loki was actually surprised to such an emotion in his mother’s eyes. Loki had only saw them filled with pride as he excelled in the magic and the mystic arts like she did. Not once has he ever seen pure hatred flash through her eyes. It was like she absolutely despised Odin’s first born. Loki was understandably confused but made sure to hid it well. He would pull Sif aside into the mirror dimension so they would fully be away from Heimdal’s eyes and ears. It was about time he showed her it anyway. Maybe it would help mend whatever relationship they could salvage from the mess of the last few decades.

“So long entrusted with the mightly hammer Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, it’s power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build.” Odin continued his speech. “’Tis a fit companion for a King. I have, defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning.” Loki didn’t even understand that part of the bloody speech. Odin did have a father called Bor before him, so it was just an utter lie… unless Thor taking the throne, instantly gives him the knowledge of every king of Asgard that there has ever been, which is incredibly unlikely.

Loki mostly zoned out for the rest of Odin’s ridiculously long over winded speech, until he is pulled from his distracting thoughts by a sense of cold from his magical barriers. _‘Someone is where they’re not supposed to be.’_ Loki didn’t know how to interrupt the ceremony without being rude, plus Loki trusted the guards to handle such an occurrence. Plus its not like Heimdal didn’t see and hear them so, Loki felt confident that all was well handled.

“Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”, Odin asked.

“I swear.”, Thor answered.

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”, Odin asked.

“I swear.”, Thor answered.

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?”, Odin asked.

“I swear!”, Thor answered lifting his hammer as he smiles at the last declaration that he needed to make.

“Then, on this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you-” Odin cuts himself off. Loki is a little concerned as the guards that normally petrol the Weapons Vault have not appeared to move for a few minutes from within his barrier. Odin simply says, “Frost Giants.” And Loki’s whole world turned to shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki knows that someone is trying to frame him of the Jotun Attack. So he pull Sif aside for a private meeting. There Loki informs her he plans on leaving as he has no idea who could have done it.  
> Sif accuses him, but soon gives in to his warnings.   
> Loki goes to say his goodbyes to Thor but gets pulled into going to Jutonheim with Thor.

Loki listened as Thor raged about his ruined coronation. He listened as Thor sprouted his bigotry about the Jotuns, letting his pride control him like the blundering fool he was.

Loki had a pounding headache by the time Thor was mostly done.

Thor only cared about his reputation rather than worrying about how the Jotun’s even got into the Weapons Vault in the first place. Loki had a sneaky suspicion that it was an inside job. The problem is, only Loki was known to be able to get by Heimdal’s eyes and ears. So the main suspects were Loki himself and Heimdal and no one would suspect that man of anything like treason as he is loyal to Asgard through and through.

The problem is, that Loki _didn’t_ let the Jotuns into the Vault so who the bloody hel did?

There were few on Asgard that Loki even suspected could do a crime such as this. And he was at the top of the list everyway he looked at it.

This was to set Loki up as a traitor to Asgard.

And Loki knows it is working.

The people are looking at him. Staring. Judging his every move. No one, not a single soul in Asgard will think that he didn’t have something to do with the Jotun break in. Loki could even imagine the thoughts they had running through there heads. He commonly known that he was one of the best sorcerers Asgard had seen to date alongside Frigga, he had nearly full unlimited access to the Weapons Vault with no supervision needed, he was a known trick and lie to people for various reasons, he had a motive that would be commonly accepted as him wanting the throne himself and to top it all off he was quite open with this views on how the Aesir treat other races outside Asgard.

Loki looked like the prime suspect and, if Loki was on the outside looking in, he would already have a suspect like that locked up and interrogated about the crime. The only thing that’s saving Loki from the same fate is that he is a Prince of Asgard, even if his status doesn’t mean much to the people, it’s giving him a little protection.

Loki plans to use it for all it’s worth.

He leaves Thor to his rants and raving with a little excuse of a sore head from the light stating that he was going to look for someone that could help him before they talk anymore. Loki does find Sif rather quickly in the halls where he quickly grabs her forearm gentle leading her into the mirror dimension and made a portal that sent them as far away from the castle as possible before immediately re-entering the mirror dimension. Sif never even got the time to really ask what Loki wanted before she saw what looked like upside-down waterfalls arcing the water until the water is falling to the ground again around them. Loki and Sif where on one of the small areas where water didn’t cover the ground. Sif also saw what looked like broken glass floating in the air disrupting the otherwise beautiful sight.

“Where are we?” Sif finally asked.

“Well, it depends how you look at it.” This earns Loki Sif’s ‘tell me what’s going on right now, before I break the first thing I see which just happens to be you’ look. Loki never liked that look. “Technically, we are under Asgard, but you could also say we’re in an other dimension so Heimdal can’t see or hear us.” Loki smiled at Sif. “Surprise, you now know one of my many secrets. This is how I immediately hide from Heimdal, before I set up the more semi-permanent solution I have for hiding from him. You’re not able to affect the physical world here. All anyone would see is air when they look at you.” Loki explained.

Sif looked around the place and tried to touch what she thought was floating glass but was just air when she waved her hand through it, before Loki made the bottom of Asgard seem like it was above and below them at the same time. “This is beautiful.” Sif said before she turned to face Loki. “What are we here for and why do you not what Heimdal to see?”

Loki smiled a sad smile. “It seems I’ll have to go away for a while Sif and I don’t know if I’ll be able to return so easily as I have before.” Loki said honestly. “The attack with the Frost Giants, Sif-”

“Don’t tell me that was you Loki or I’ll throw you in a cell myself.” Sif glared at Loki.

Loki shakes his head and lets out a huffed breath. “You know, sometimes I feel like everyone sees me as a monster Sif.” Loki changed out of the ceremonial clothes with a wave of his hand and ended up in something midway between Midgardian and Asgardian clothes. Loki wore a sleeveless, long, dark leather jacket like that of common Asgardian wear, except the jacket had no shoulder pads, and had marbled fur encircle the neck and acting as the jackets labels. He had on simple black leather biker trousers held up with a green belt with a gold buckle. He wore Asgardian body armour over what looked like a green vest top and basic forearm armour leaving his upper arms bare. He topped the outfit off with army boots leaving his semi short hair puffy from the helmet he ditched at the first possible moment. It was first time in a while Loki didn’t feel like he had to dress or act like the proper prince and more like himself in what felt like forever for him. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the ground. Loki didn’t notice Sif’s shock over his state of dress. “I didn’t do anything during the ceremony Sif. But someone’s made it look like it was me and I’m almost certain anyone that’s ever had the littlest of interaction with me, are going to blame me for it. I don’t know the actual person’s motives, yet but it definitely involves getting me out of the picture. Best to fall into their trap a little than to be completely ensnared by it.”

Sif shakes her head before hardening herself resolve. Loki sounded paranoid, making her think back to what Frigga had said to her. “You had the most motive out of everyone to interrupt the coronation, Loki. I mean, it’s not like your lies have hidden the fact that you’ve always been jealous of Thor.” Sif quickly found her back against the mirror image of the rock she’s standing on as Loki blocked her up against it with an arm either side of her head. She had a blade at his throat ready to slit it, if he made the wrong move. Loki didn’t even flinch as she pushed it into his flesh hard enough to leave an indent without cutting. He glared at Sif.

“You’re right, I am jealous of Thor for a lot of reasons Sif. However, the throne isn’t one of them.” Loki looked her directly in her eyes. Sif doesn’t remove the knife from his throat. “Please, if something were to happen to me, can you be Thor’s voice of reason or at the very least keep him safe.” Sif lessened the pressure she put on the knife. She didn’t drop it though. “I fear that he might play a part in this considering I was to be his head advisor before all of this went down.” Loki finally stopped his serious mood by smirking as he stretched his arms out so they were fully extended and stepping back a bit. “I had a sound argument to get rid of the ceremonial helmets, and making the punishment for wearing one of them, a night in the prison for crimes against those with eyesight. Someone obviously wishes to stop this much need amendment.” Sif put her knife away as she rolled her eyes at Loki.

“Honestly, Loki. You can’t do this. I actually thought for a moment your mother was right, that you had got madder.” Sif huffed but smiled at Loki.

Loki frowned at that, not happy with the statement. “She said that?”

Sif lost her smile as soon as she got it fully on her face. Sif could obviously see the conflict in his eyes. “She might not have phrased it right. But she said she was worried about you. She isn’t the only one you know.” Sif levelled him with sad eyes. “I never knew you could teleport. Or create other dimensions, like this. You’re too private of a person, Loki. It just makes people wonder what in the hel you’re thinking most of the time. I mean you healed a horse that would have been better off dead and now it seems to be more lively than ever sure, but it’s next ride could be it’s last. You used to disappear constantly for months at a time travelling the realms, then when you grew up more, for years at a time and pop back up like you didn’t just drop off the Nine Realms completely. You know magic unlike any that can be found on Asgard, then don’t even use it in battle, sticking to Asgardian magic mostly and avoid using your magic fully.” Sif said.

“I stick to Asgardian magic because when I use this kind, others get scared.” Loki said honestly. “They don’t like that I know this type of magic at all. They’re scared I’ll take over by force despite my solid views against such action.” Loki lowered one arm. “That’s not all, I’m worried about Sif. Frigga reacted weird when Odin said Thor was his first born. She looked like she’d commit murder for less than a second before she was peaceful and happy again.”

“What does that even mean Loki?” Sif asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe Odin had another child of something. They might be the ones behind this, Sif. It would make sense if they were born first to feel resentment for the son who will take the throne. If they could get their way into an advisory position it would be easy to manipulate Thor into being a puppet king for them if he’s distort over the betrayal of his brother. Or maybe it’s someone else but either way their instigating a build-up to another war with Jotunheim and it won’t end well.” Loki finally stepped back full and opened a portal back to a quite part of the castle.

“Please, keep this meeting and how we had it a secret, Sif. I mean it. It doesn’t matter what happens me, okay? I don’t know who could possibly have done this and that is what scares me the most. Remember to look after Thor for me.” Loki said sincerely.

“Are you not coming back with me?” Sif asked, before widening her eyes. “Are you leaving now?”

“No.” Loki smiled. “I still have to say good-bye to Thor in a non-direct way as well as Frigga before packing. Also, I have to bring Signa with me too. I just need to change first.”

Sif let her eyes roam Loki’s form. “Don’t bother, it suits you. Plus, you will be leaving soon so it doesn’t matter if you don’t play the perfect prince.” Sif said, before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the portal with her.

Loki eyes widened at Sif’s reply but let her drag him through to portal and too the castle again.

“When you return, take me there again. I’d like to see the cosmos from a different perspective.” Sif said, before they would parted, her to find the Warrior’s Three and Loki back to Thor.

“Sure. If I’m able to return at all that is.” Loki smiled ruely.

Sif nudged him slightly. “You are Loki, The Trickster. If you can’t find a way back the normal way, I’m sure you find a loophole to exploit.”

“True but I may just have to steal you away one day instead. Show you some of the best things I’ve seen in the cosmos as compensation.” Loki said as a smirk graced his face and, in the spur of the moment, Loki gave Sif a little peck on the cheek. When he pulled back, Loki nudged Sif. “Let’s hope I live that long to pay up.” Loki winked at Sif before making himself a portal and darting through not wanting to see her reaction.

He came out from behind the pillar just as Thor seemed to have tossed a table over in his rath and sit down. Loki sat down next to Thor.

“It is unwise to be in my company, right now Brother.” Thor said as he brooded over his failed coronation.

“Who said I was wise?” Loki said quietly.

“This was to be my day of triumph.”

Loki softened his eyes. “It’ll come. In time.”

Unfortunately, Loki’s good-bye was interrupted by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Loki bowed head and turned his eyes away from the newly arrived four.

Sarcastically, Sif asked, “Redecorating, are we?”

Volstagg gestured to the up-turned table and the food that scattered the ground. “What’s this?” Volstagg looked hurt over the wasted food. Loki would agree with him on any other day but he needed to go soon.

“I told you, they’d cancelled it.”, Hogun told Volstagg.

“We just thought you, were being your normal cheery self.” Fandral added.

Volstagg when he got closer to the food looked like he was standing over the corpse of a child. “All this food. So innocent. Just cast to the ground. Breaks the heart!” Volstagg then went to find a cheese board.

“If it’s any consolation. You were partly right about the Frost Giant Situation. Laufey needs to be informed properly on what those few Jotuns have done and reminded of the dangers of a broken peace treaty would have to not only the Jotun but the Aesir as well.” Loki informed Thor. “Plus, the dead must be returned home. To their families. Criminals or not.” Loki then further stated. “Also, if they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s once, we could have them look over our security and in return we could do the same for them. It could improve the relationship between our people immensely strengthening the peace treaty that is in place.”

Thor however didn’t agree. “Yes, but who’s to say that they wouldn’t just try again but next time with an army.”

Loki signed. “Yes, well there is nothing you can do about that without defying Father.” As soon as the words left Loki’s mouth Thor turned his gaze towards Loki and he saw _The Look_. The ‘I’m gonna be a bullhead idiot look.’ “No, stop.”

“Yes, there is.”

“No, no, no. I know that look.”

Thor stood up and turned around to face Loki. Thor told his beliefs like they were facts. “That’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.”

Loki wanted to rip his hair out, but instead he tried to calm himself. “Thor, it’s madness.” Loki probably could have calmed down more.

Volstagg stopped cutting a piece of cheese as he overheard Loki. “Madness? What sort of madness?”

Loki quickly replied to Volstagg before Thor got any more brilliant ideas. “No. It’s nothing, Thor was merely making a jest.”

“The safety of our realm is no jest. We’re going to Jotunheim.” Thor declared to the room.

“What?” Fandral laughed immediately thinking it a joke.

Sif quickly became serious, remember not long before. “Thor, of all of the law of Asgard, this is the one you must not break.”

Fandral, even more so. “This isn’t like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lighting and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. Or even like the quests we have been doing the past 2 decades, though the last few may be a good baseline for how badly it could go. This is Jotunheim.”

Volstagg, for once, shows the right response. “If the Frost Giants don’t kill you, your father will.”

Thor however ignored the words of one of his would be advisors if he was king and instead started sprouting tales. “My father fought is way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We would just be looking for answers.”

Merciful, intelligent Sif came to the rescue, at least that was Loki’s opinion. “It is forbidden!”

Thor, idiot, stupid, self-centred, Thor just chuckled. “My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?” Thor walked over to the Warriors Three first. “Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?”

Fandral tilted his head. “You helped a little.”

“Who led you into the most glorious of battles?”

Hogun responded, “You did.”

Thor went to Volstagg. “And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?”

Volstagg giggled. “You did.”

Thor clapped him on the back. “Yes!” Thor then moved onto Sif. “And who proved wrong all that scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever know?” Loki watched as Sif looked enamoured with Thor as he gave his warriors encouragement to go to their death.

“I did.” Sif said full attention on Thor, Loki just sighed. ‘ _Well. It was at least worth the shot at trying to show her how I feel._ ’

Thor replied, “True, but I supported you, Sif.” He then walked so that he stood in front of his group of friends again. “My friends trust me now, we must do this.” Thor walked back over to Loki. “You’re not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?” Thor said before backhanding Loki’s upper arm.

“What?” Loki asked, eyes going to Sif almost pleading for help on figure it a way out of this. Sif couldn’t think of a way out of this herself let alone one for Loki who had heat already on him. If Thor was going to be stupid and go to Jotunheim, she was going to follow his dumb ass there, double so if Thor was planning on dragging Loki.

“You are going with me, aren’t you?”

Loki couldn’t _not_ go. It would only pin more evidence on him as the traitor and Thor would just say the wrong things and fully mess up any relationship the Aesir and the Jotun’s could ever have. “Yes, of course.” He stood up. “I won’t let my brother march into Jotunheim alone.” ‘ _Because his stupid, racist Aesir ass would be killed as soon as he open’s his mouth._ ’

Volstagg, with his mouth full, agreed, with a slurred, “And I.”

Fandral also agreed, but his agreement was less sure.

Hogun too agreed. His agreement was more sure of himself. “The Warrior’s Three fight together.”

“I fear we’ll live to regret this.” Sif said, her eyes locked on Loki’s.

Thor joked by adding, “If we’re lucky.” But Loki didn’t find it funny. Two non-racist Aesir bringing four incredibly racist Aesir to Jotunheim, where the Jotun live. Nothing about their odds looked good.

“My friends, we are going to Jotunheim.” Thor then walked head held high, The Warrior’s Three followed after him.

“We’re all going to die, aren’t we?” Sif asked, when they were gone eye’s fixed on the door their four companions left from. Loki came to stand beside her, his own eyes in the same direction.

“Most certainly.” Loki said. “But we may get a quicker death if we return what is left of their dead. Care to help me?” Loki offered his arm to Lady Sif to take, if she so wished. Sif took the offered arm.

“Hopefully, they will make it mostly painless.” Sif smiled as she jested.

When the two went down to the Weapons Vault they found the bodies of the Jotuns were already gone. When Sif asked a guard were the bodies went. The on duty guard told them that once the two guards that died where taken out, Odin reactivated the destroyer and turned them to nothing but dust.

When they left they just stayed silent until they went their separate way to get their weapons for the trip to Jotunheim. Out of respect for the dead that weren’t allowed to return home and for the families that will have nothing to put to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks a favour of Heimdal. They go to Jotunheim and as expected it doesn't end well. Laufey declares war to Odin due to Thor's actions on Jotunheim which Odin banishes his son for.  
> Loki and Heimdal discuss what happened on Jotunheim, particularly the part were his arm turned blue.

Before they left Loki and Sif got on their horses they made the joint decision to tell a guard what the group were planning. Loki told her he’d take the blame as he was planning on leaving anyway, letting Sif’s relationships with the Warrior’s Three and Thor remain intact. It was a little price to pay, since they already dislike him.

Loki rode Signa to the Bifrost, with the other five of the group. Loki never bothered to change, still in the garb that Sif thought looked good, because he planned on leaving just after the trip to Jotunheim was over. He did think they were extremely light for this type of trip, even lighter than the traditional Asgardian light armour, but he had always preferred the cold, so Loki thought he could manage a few hours or so. He had already said his parting words to his mother, Thor and to Sif. He had no parting words for his father.

They were stopped by Heimdal as expected.

Loki rushed ahead, he wanted to have some words with Heimdal before they left. And when he passed Thor, Loki said, “Leave this to me.”

“Good Heimdal-” Loki starts. But Heimdal cut’s him off.

“You are not dressed warmly enough.” Heimdal says clearly. “Really not warm enough.”

“I’m sorry?” Loki asked.

“The freezing cold of Jotunheim will kill kill you all in time, even Thor.” Heimdal states. “Do you think that you can deceive me?” Heimdal asks. “I, who can sense the flapping of a butterfly’s wings across the cosmos? Or can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim.” Heimdal copies the words of the The Warriors Three from their discussion just before riding across the rainbow bridge. Loki’s lips twitched at the corner.

Fandral floundered for something to say to appease the gatekeeper. “That was a bit of a jest, really.”

Loki couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. “You must be mistaken-” Loki drops his smile when Thor cut him off.

“Enough!”, Thor bellowed, before walking and standing in front of Loki while he stares down Heimdal. “Heimdal, may we pass?”

“Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day.” Heimdal says. “I wish to know how that happened.”

“Believe me, Heimdal. You are not the only one.” Loki says as he looks at Heimdal, supposedly, all seeing eyes.

Thor continued talking over Loki’s words. “Then tell no one, where we have gone until we have returned. Understand?” Thor then marched on into the Bifrost.

The other’s followed Thor inside. Loki, however, waited to talk to Heimdal alone.

Volstagg passed him. “What happened? Silvertongue turn to lead.” The Warrior’s Three laugh while Sif stays silent as she followed Thor. Loki tried to play it no mind.

“Better get off this bridge fast, before it breaks under your girth.” Loki spoke out after Volstagg was out of ear when Heimdal and Loki were alone. Finally Loki talked freely.

“Heimdal, you really did misunderstand me. You should know, I am the one person on Asgard that has openly evaded, not only your sight, but your hearing as well. You are lucky I am not an enemy as I would have taken all of Asgards secrets by now.” Loki told the gatekeeper. “If I wanted this group to evade you to get to Jotunheim, I easily could have done so.” Loki said matter of factly. “I am here to ask a favour.”

Heimdal eyes do not focus on Loki. Instead, they stare, searched out in front of him. “What favour would you ask of me, Trickster Prince?”

“Keep a closer eye and ear on both myself and Thor. I fear we may be in danger.” Loki said firmly. “The Frost Giants. Someone has made it look like it was me that sent them, however I did not, or if I did, I have no memory of it. That is why I am asking you to watch us closely. I fear that someone wants me out of the way, so that they can get to Thor. As either an Advisor or more or to get rid of us both entirely.”

Heimdal is silent for a moment. “As you wish, Prince Loki.”

Loki twitched his lips in thanks. “Do you know of anyone else on Asgard, or the surrounding realms, that can avoid your eyes and ears like I can?”

“If they can evade my senses so completely, then how could I possibly know?” Heimdal said. “If I watch and find out you have been enchanted, what would you have me do?” Heimdal turned and started to make his way to the Bifrost.

Loki was close behind him and whispered in Heimdal’s ear. “If I am too far gone and going to hurt the people of the Nine Realms, take your sword and run me through.” Loki then moved away from Heimdal’s ear and patted him on the back once. “It has been a pleasure to trick your senses for so long gatekeeper.” Loki finally raise his voice above a whisper. “Let’s hope it doesn’t end today.”

“Brother, do not be so pessimistic.” Thor said from where he stood in front of the Bifrost gate. “We will be victorious on our travels.”

Heimdal took his place, using his sword to power up the Bifrost. “Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper.” Heimdal looks directly at Thor. “If your turn treatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim.” Heimdal nods to Loki, knowing that he would not let that happen and would get them out of Jotunheim’s tundra. If not get them back to Asgard then to somewhere safe.

“Couldn’t you just leave the bridge open for us?” Volstagg asked, now getting cold feet as Heimdal’s words sunk in.

“To leave the bridge open, would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it.”

Thor jests, “Maybe you should. It would get rid of the beasts once and for all.”

Heimdal frowns. “The bridge was made as a passageway, not as a tool for another races destruction. Not even the All-Father would be allowed to get away with such a transgression of the Bifrost use. I would kill him myself.”

Thor chuckle, “I have no plans to die today.”

“None do.” Heimdal replys before he pushed his sword down, fully opening the Bifrost and sending them to Jotunheim.

The six found themselves in on an ice pillar, with nothing but ice and snow against the dark of the Jotunheim dark skies. “We shouldn’t be here.” Hogun says as the cold of the planet’s tundra seemed to seep into his bones.

Loki could see that Hogun was scared he would freeze to death. With a wave of his hand Hogun had a thicker coat on. Hogun jumped in surprise, before looking at Loki with a blank face that fell as Thor ordered them to move.

As they wandered Jotunheim. Loki couldn’t help but take note of the structures that where scattered around as far as his eyes could see. They seemed to be made of the strong stone that made the rocks and mountains of the planet. However, the structures looked like they were ruins of a once modernised civilisation. Loki wondered why the Jotun’s had left them to turn into ruins? The structures didn’t appear to be old, Maybe 1500 to 2000 years old. Why not rebuild?

Loki then remembered the story of the Jotun war and the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Did the Jotun’s need the Casket for something like that? Did they need it to rebuild properly? Where the Aesir crippling them by keeping the Casket away from them? Loki couldn’t help but think that the answer was yes when he saw a sophisticated design carved into the stone.

“Where are they?” Sif asked aloud when she took in her surrounding and didn’t see a Jotun in sight.

Thor scoffed. “Hiding, as cowards always do.”

“Hiding doesn’t always mean to cower, Thor. It can mean they have come up with a detailed plan so they can best defeat us.” Loki said from where he stood surveying the area. “But in this case, I think it is more likely they aren’t here. These appear to ruins. I think they might have abandoned this area.”

Volstagg disagrees. “Then why would Heimdal send us here? Look there’s the throne.”

The group make their way over to the throne slowly.

When they were close enough. Laufey’s voice rung out where he sat, looking down at them. “You’ve come a long way to die, Asgardians.”

Thor turned his hammer in his hand as he sneered at the Jotun King before Loki could interrupt him. “I am Thor Odinson!”

Laufey fiddled with some ice he was carving in his hand. “We know who you are.”

Thor let his anger show. “How did your people get into Asgard?”

Laufey looks away from the group as he exhales. Almost like he wants to fight but like he won’t let himself. Loki watches the man fiddle with the ice in this hand. “The House of Odin is full of traitors.” Laufey finally said. Loki could tell he thought it true. Loki knew it to be true in some form too.

Laufey’s words, however, angered Thor even further, unable to accept that an Asgardian could have let the Jotun’s in. “Do not dishonour my father’s name with your lies!”

Laufey broke his silent battle with himself standing up as he screamed out, “You’re father is a murderer and a thief! He took my wife, my son before I could even name him and stole what made it so easy for us to defeat him. We don’t go to war, only because I don’t want Odin to use his relic on us.” Showing his full height. He towered over them. Loki could see the sculpture was that of an Asgardian woman. Loki looked into the eyes of Laufey. The trickster saw pain in his eyes mixed with anger and sorrow. Loki also took note of what Laufey said. The Jotun King said that they won against Odin once. That was not in the Asgardian history books. “And why have you come here? To make ‘peace’?” Laufey set down his sculpture. “You long for battle. You carve it.” Laufey then met Thor’s eyes, Loki watched as something passed through Laufey’s eyes. It looked like Laufey was angry, but it didn’t seem to be at Thor. “You’re nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man.” Laufey finally said.

Loki watched as Jotuns surrounded them, arms covered in ice, looking ready for a fight if one broke out. And moved towards Thor to try and stop him from saying another foolish thing. Unfortunately, Loki was not fast enough.

“Well, this ‘boy’ has grown tired of your mockery.”

“Thor, stop and think. Look around, we are outnumbered. Let me finish this discussion before you start a war you cannot win.” Loki placed his hand on his shoulder.

Thor brushed it off, dismissing him. “Know your place, brother.” Loki wanted to be shocked at the display, but he wasn’t.

“You know not what your actions would unleash.” Laufey looked down as if consumed by a memory. “I do.” Laufey sighed. “Go now, while I still allow it.”

A frost giant guard came to stand in front of them. Loki wasn’t like he would let Thor break any chance of an Asgardian and Jotun alliance, instead of the weak peace treaty that was in place. It helped that the guard was rather intimidating. “We will accept your most gracious offer.” Loki would have to come her after and try and mend the damage but first he had to get Thor off Jotunheim fast. Thor looked at Loki like he betrayed him, before turning back to the Jotun. The guard grunts. “Come on, brother.” Loki turns away expecting to be followed but looks at Sif for confirmation. She nods her head in signal. Loki almost felt like sighing in relief and breaking out into cheers of joy.

“Run back home, little princess.”

Loki drops his head. “Damn.” Loki doesn’t even need to turn around to know Thor is smiling, like he was offered a great gift. He heard the Frost Giant smack into a wall and braced himself for battle.

Thor gave a sarcastic “Next?” before hitting another Jotun. Loki was going to kill him after this. Thor thought he only had to fear Odin’s rath when they returned but Loki promised himself he would leave Thor begging for forgiveness as he watched the battle unfold.

The Warrior’s Three took pride in the fight not dealing killing blows just yet, Fandral even laughed at one point. Sif only really defended herself trying to avoid any killing blows, as Loki did. They did enjoy this fight, as they knew that one wrong move and it wouldn’t be just some petty squabble that it looked like Laufey would allow to be swept under the rug since it was one of his men who riled the already hothead prince up. It seems Laufey was prepare to let them tire themselves out.

“At least make it a challenge for me!” Thor mocked Laufey. Loki couldn’t talk it anymore.

“Would you shut up, Thor!” Loki screamed. “Your just making it worse like always!” However, it seemed Thor was more preoccupied with being headbutted by a Jotun warrior. Loki huffed angrily as he pushed away another Jotun, while Thor was thrown down.

“That’s more like it.” Thor then throw his hammer into the face of the Jotun, smashing his head into pieces then he called the hammer back to his hand. Loki watched horrified as it appeared so did Laufey.

That was when the real battle began. At the death of a Jotun. The Jotuns fought harder, going for direct killing blows. Some even in suicidal effort at making them pay.

Loki still didn’t kill any, in a futile effort in minimizing the damage. Loki hoped he could convince the Jotun King to forgive Asgard and to see this as Thor’s ego and anger only due to the failed coronation. Loki knew his hopeful thoughts were pointless. War was on the horizon and there was no stopping it.

Loki saw as Sif was forced into killing.

A Jotun ran at Loki and Loki backed up and found himself on a cliffs edge. When the Jotun connected with Loki, he passed right through him and fell off the edge. Loki made a portal to catch the falling Jotun at a safe height before making his projected self vanish.

Volstagg cried out in pain as one of the Jotun’s touched him and gave him instant frost burn. “Don’t let them touch you!”, he warned them. Loki wasn’t lucky enough as trying to bring a Jotun to their knees so he could knock them out the Jotun latched on to his forearm. Loki thought he would feel pain once his armour fell away but instead, he felt a light tingle then the area felt warm. When he looked down, he watched as his skin started to match that of the Frost Giant’s, with the exception of pale markings running along his skin. This distracted the Jotun, Loki used it too quickly land a punch to their temple. Loki was entrance by his own skin as it faded back into a pale white. He broke out of it as he heard Fandral cry out in pain. Loki saw how Fandral was impaled with ice and thought how that injury would affect him when matched with the aftermath of his latest healed injury.

Loki used his magic to accelerate a piece of ice with enough force to knock the Jotun out while Hogun and Volstagg went to help Fandral.

Sif called out to Thor but was ignored.

Loki let his anger consume him over Thor’s complete dismissal of them. “We must go!”

Thor cried out, “Then go!” Before releasing his hammer go through one another Jotun’s till more than twenty dropped dead. The hammer returned to his hand.

Loki made a portal under Thor’s feet bringing him right in front of Loki. Loki held onto him tight before forcing Thor to look at Fandral. “No. Look at Fandral.” Loki glared at Thor fury making his gaze turn to ice. “We are going.” Thor pushed away from his grip and ran back to fight the Jotuns. Loki couldn’t believe him. No, actually he could believe him, but it seemed Loki had more put too much hope in his brother seeing reason than he should have. Fandral cried out in pain again Loki focused his mind on making sure he survived. He assessed the wound before he pulled from his pocket dimension cloth to quickly wrap around Fandral’s middle to curb the bleeding. “You really must stop blocking all attacks with your chest.” Loki joked, before he let Volstagg bring Fandral up over his shoulder telling Volstagg to put his shoulder over the wound to add more pressure.

Thor just kept killing Jotun after Jotun.

Laufey couldn’t let anymore of this continue and awakened a Frost Beast.

Volstagg told them all to run.

Loki watched as Thor became completely consumed with his fight. Loki portaled Thor next to him once more. “Thor!” He screamed in his face as grabbed his arm to drag him away.

“Stop using your tricks to interrupt my glorious victory, brother.” Thor pushed him away and using Mjölnir flew back to where he once was. Loki gave up on Thor and focused on getting the others away safely. Loki saw the Frost Beast nearly catch them and used his magic to cut a portion of a structure making it topple over landing on the beast. Sending it through the ice.

Loki saw Fandral watching him. The warrior then burst out into laughter. Loki wondered if the blond swordsman hit his head as well as had his chest pierced.

Loki teleported himself next to a running Sif just as Thor used Mjölnir to help summon his lighting and directed it down.

The destruction was devastating.

The ground was caving in just behind them and Loki gave Sif a heads up before grabbing her by the waist before teleporting to catch up with The Warriors Three.

Sif panting asked, “Can’t we use the Mirro-” Loki shook his head as he cut her off, sprinting beside her.

“If you get lost in the there, you’ll never get out.”

Sif was aggravated running faster in her anger. “You took me there!”

Loki argued he kept up with her. “That’s because I knew you’d listen to me! These idiots wouldn’t!”

Fandral made an offended noise. “We’re not idiots.”

Loki just rolled his eyes as they came to a shear drop cliff edge. Volstagg called for Heimdal to open the bridge.

Loki bent over exhausted. He felt a rumble from the ground but paid it no mind. Sif started hitting his arm. Loki groaned, “What, can’t I catch my breath?” He froze at the sight of a Frost Beast in front of him. His mouth fell slightly open.

Sif stared at the beast. “Portal?” She asked.

Loki made a small noise at the back of his throat before he said, “Portal.” Loki was about to make one when Thor went into the beast’s mouth and came out the back of its head. The beast collapsed. Thor landed in front of it as the beast fell off the edge of the cliff.

“Or that could do it.”, Sif said sounding exasperated.

Thor turned around smile on his face, however that changed when he saw that their were hundreds of Jotuns staring at him. Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three were staring at him. Thor looked at all of their angry faces. Then the Jotuns moved.

Their was a crack that sounded through the air which made the Jotuns stop their approach. Laufey had his advisors at his side whispering in his ear as Odin, himself, came down using the Bifrost riding Sleipnir. Odin let the Bifrost’s light illuminate his image.

Thor raised his hammer as he let a bright grin split his face. “Father! we’ll finish them together!” Loki couldn’t help but remember his skin turning Jotun blue, he narrowed his eyes at his father, whom he was starting to suspect he had no relation to at all.

Odin gave Thor a look filled with distain that Loki thought that Odin was talking to him for a moment. “Silence!” Odin hissed out and Thor’s face fell.

Laufey, finished his emergency council and made his way to face Odin. Laufey let his hatred show on his face. Loki remembered what The Jotun King said before and couldn’t help but wonder as he stared at his bare forearm and he thought back to the statue that Laufey was carving, thought on how Laufey handled it with such care.

“All-Father.” Laufey said as he let his red gaze meet Odin’s gaze. “You look weary.” Laufey pointed out.

“Laufey, end this now.” Odin said. Loki kept back his sneer at such a reply. Odin showed no remorse for the Jotun that Thor killed. An apology would have had a better effect.

“Your boy sought this out.” Laufey said. Loki saw a flash of slight fear in Odin’s old eyes as Laufey face him.

“You’re right. And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such.” Odin ordered. “You and I can end this, here and now. Before there is further blood shed.”

Laufey spoke with revulsion. “We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. We have made allies that will support us, and we will win like we did before, except I will take your head, free my dead wife’s sister and the people with her. He’ll get what he came for. War and death.”

“So be it.” Odin said with hard eyes.

Laufey form an ice dagger and went in for the kill, but there was a burst of energy from the Bifrost that threw Laufey back away from Odin before the Asgardians vanished using the Bifrost.

Laufey was left staring after them. An advisor came up to him. “I know it is sooner than we would like, but the people won’t stand behind you if you let such a transgression pass now. They will think your fear controls you.”

Laufey turned to face his friend. “It does control me, Grundroth. Imagine Odin in the body of his son? I already fear for the boy. Odin is willing to do anything to keep his power. The Nine and more are in grave danger if we don’t stop him now before he has the strength to take over and enslave the whole universe.”

“You think he will try to collect the stones again?” Grundroth worriedly asked.

Laufey sighed as he started making his way back to the ruins that once were his castle. “My great-great-grandfather defended the realms from Odin, then my great-grandfather from when he took Thor’s body, my grandfather with him in Bor’s form and I when he took his great-grandson’s form. Every time he tried. The Dark Elves even perished in their attempts to defend the Aether.

And every time he gets too old he waits until he has a son that is grown enough and swaps his mind with theirs. I’m only sorry I failed us by not killing him before he succeeded in taking Asgard. Or at least before he came here.”

Gundroth walked beside his King. “It is not your fault, my King. He tricked us all that day when he came.”

“It is my fault. Gundroth, if I had-”

“My King!” A Jotun came running towards Laufey as he came close to the castle. “The Prince! Tell me you never killed the sorcerer Prince!” Laufey was puzzled over the Jotuns worried eyes.

“You mean Prince Loki, The Trickster? No. He left with his hot-headed brother, though I feel he will not be kind to Thor if the rage I saw in his eyes was anything to go by. Especially if he dragged him here, less than halve dressed for the weather. Loki may just turn his impressive skills on him.” Laufey joked to lighten the Jotun’s concern. “Why do you concern yourself with Loki? To thank him for not killing our people in the fight?”

The Jotun gave a sigh of relief, before he let a smile break across his face. “I don’t know how or why, but I think Prince Loki is your son.” The Jotun’s face fell as he stared into the eye’s of Laufey. The Jotun realised that he was going to get himself killed if he phrased it wrong. “I grabbed his arm when he brought me to my knees to burn him and instead it faded to blue.” The Jotun said as he bowed. “He knocked me out before I could inform him and get him to safety. And during the fight he didn’t shiver as the others did despite it being the coldest time for Jotunheim.” 

Gundroth ran after his friend as he pushed past the guard. Gundroth found Laufey in a small size, tracing the face of the sculpture. “Laufey. Whatever it is your thinking, don’t. We have no idea if that is true. We have to confirm before anything.”

Laufey stopped his tracing and looked at Gundroth. “Tell me, does he not look like her if he was born with her skin tone? Does he not have green eyes?”

Gundroth grabbed his friend by the shoulder. “He does but he could have gotten all that through Frigga.”

“Frigga has pale blue eyes and blonde hair. Both are recessive traits. You’ll have to try again to convince me not take a craft to Asgard and bring my son home!” Laufey yells at Gundroth before calming. “She wanted to name him Loki. After her Father. I fought her on it wanting to name him after mine. I’m glad she got her wish.” Laufey said before growing to his full size and picking up the sculpture to put on a landing. Like he does with every one he sculps of his love. “Do you remember how mad I was when I heard what Odin had named his youngest?”

Gundroth gave a chuckle despite the sombre topic. “I think everyone old enough to remember does. You went on a rampage. I remember thinking the children would grow up scared of you after that.”

Laufey gave a small smile. “I think some did, or at least they learned what being on my bad side looked like.” Laufey sat back on his throne. “Do you not worry as to why Odin kept him alive?”

“I do. I do worry, which is why you can’t go to Asgard with a half-cocked plan to get Loki. If their gatekeeper is watching or listening to us, they will tell Odin and he may hurt Loki before you can get to him.” Gundroth reasoned.

Laufey huffed. “If the gatekeeper is listening, then I should remind him that his job is to protect the innocent people of the realms first and foremost. Loki falls into that group and if he gets hurt because they decide to tell Odin then I will take their eyes and ears for both killing my son and breaking their oath, then march them through the streets of all Nine Realms before I kill them.”

Gundroth laughed. “A good old fashioned pubic humiliation and execution. Not did that for at least a good thousand years.” Gundroth sighed and tried to comfort his king and friend again. “You shouldn’t worry about Loki, your highness. I saw the magic he preformed. He is powerful enough to take care of himself and a has a good heart to guide him.”

Laufey sighed. “It’s his heart that worries me.”

* * *

“Why did you bring us back?”, Thor asked as they returned to Asgard’s Bifrost.

“Do realise what you’ve done? What you’ve started?”, Odin asked Thor.

“I was protecting my home.”, Thor countered.

“You cannot even protect your friends!” Odin countered back. “How can you hope to protect a kingdom?” Odin took Heimdal’s sword out of the Bifrost before throwing it at the gatekeeper. Odin glared at Sif and the Warrior Three.

“Get him to the healing room! Now!”

“There won’t be a kingdom to protect if you’re afraid to act.” Thor argued. “The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you.”

Loki just kept quite, waiting for his moment to unleash his own rage at Thor after Odin deals out his punishment and before he talks to Heimdal about what happened on Jotunheim.

“That’s pride and vanity talking, not leadership.” Odin said. “You’ve forgotten everything I’ve taught you about a warrior’s patience.”

“While you wait and be patient, The Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You’d stand here giving speeches while Asgard falls.”

Odin snaps. “You are vain, greedy, cruel boy!” ‘ _I think I know who he learned it from._ ’ Loki thought.

“And you are an old man and a fool!” Thor shouts in return.

Odin looks down, looking liked a kicked puppy at the words. Loki thought it more an act than honesty. “Yes. I was a fool to think you were ready.”

Loki wanted to scoff at the man. Loki had told him that Thor was nowhere near ready 20 decades ago, he had told Odin less than a week ago that Thor was not ready. Loki now knew that this was an act. Loki now had his suspicions mostly confirmed. “Father-” Loki said flatly, not putting any feeling into it. He was cut by an angry Odin as he growled and pointed a finger at Loki.

Odin put on a sombre appearance. “Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!” Odin used his spear to start the Bifrost. Then came down before Thor and started ripping off the disks of his armour. Loki thought he knew what Odin was planning with horror. “You are unworthy of these realms! You’re unworthy of your title!” Odin ripped off Thor’s cloak. “You are unworthy of the loved one’s you have betrayed.”

‘ _Divide and conquer._ ’

“I now take from you your power!” Mjölnir flew to Odin’s hands. “In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin All-Father, cast you out!” Loki watched as Thor was thrown back into the running Bifrost. Loki moved back away from Odin in disgust.

Loki heard what Odin muttered to the hammer and forced his face to remain blank despite his desire to just cut his head off with a portal leaving his head on the throne.

Odin turns to Loki. “And what in hel are you wearing? You look like a barbarian. Change, now. Or I’ll send you back to Jotunheim to live with them, if you are so inclined to dress like them as well.” Odin roared before turning to leave, Loki watched as he rode Sheipnil back along the rainbow bridge until he was out of sight and made sure Odin’s pesky ravens were nowhere nearby, before he talked to Heimdal.

“Is Thor okay? Where did Odin send him?” Loki asked the gatekeeper, but saw blood drip from Heimdal’s hand. Heimdal must have been hurt from catching his sword. Loki took the gatekeepers hand placing his over the wound and used his magic to encourage the Heimdal’s cells to heal themselves. Heimdal let him. “You should have said something sooner.”

“I didn’t want to make the All-father any angrier than he already was.” Heimdal replied.

“Then you no need to worry. I think the All-Father is actually overjoyed with this.” Loki commented. “Since the Jotun are such barbarians.”

“To answer your question, Midgard.” Heimdal stretched his hand to test out the new skin.

Loki sighed. “The God’s Playground. Great. Does Odin know their culture has evolved beyond small fishing villages to the point they need a place of birth, social security number and a believable age that isn’t 1492 years old? Or that there are organisations that take note of weird things like that?” Loki stepped away from Heimdal and starts pacing the Bifrost chamber to relieve some of his anger and defuse his rage.

“I don’t belief he does if he was forgotten that I can see and hear all throughout the cosmos. Thor got hit by a car.” Heimdal says as he focuses mostly on Loki, though kept a bit of his focus on Jotunheim as what Laufey was saying intrigued him as well as Thor.

Loki frowned hard before shouting. “Well, maybe it will knock enough sense into him that he learns that the things he says can have grievous consequences!” Loki wished he was loud enough for Thor to hear him from Earth but knew it wasn't possible. Loki crossed his arms as he walked a full circle around the Bifrost before turn around and pacing it the other way.

“He just got electrocuted by a little woman.” Heimdal said.

Loki stopped. “Really? Can you lend me your sight, so I watch the irony myself?”

“Not a chance.” The gatekeeper said. “Are you still planning on leaving?”

“I can’t say I know what you mean Heimdal?” Loki said before sighing and sitting next to Heimdal. “How did you know?”

“Where did you take Lady Sif that she wants to return so badly?” Heimdal asked.

“We were in the open during the end of our discussion. I seem to have let my guard slip, great gatekeeper that sees _almost_ all, I’ll be sure it doesn’t happen again.” Loki told the man, nudging him at the jest.

“Well, love tends to do that to a man I hear.” Heimdal replies as a small smirk graced his face.

Loki looked at his naked forearm with a frown, missing the show of emotion on Heimdal's face. “I don’t think she will ever return those feelings now. Tell me Heimdal. On Jotunheim, did my eyes deceive me?”

“Are you asking if your arm turning Jotun blue was a trick of the light?” Heimdal says before turning pale.

“Yes. Heimdal, are you alright?” Loki asked, patting the gatekeepers back when he noticed his change of colour, in an attempt to return it to Heimdal.

“I’m fine, Prince Loki. Your father, the King, just threatened me is all.”

Loki let a cruel smirk grace his face. “Which one? They’re both King’s.”

Heimdal frowns. “From what I’m hearing. I think only one is actually a King, though to say which one would be treason.” The gatekeeper said.

“Come now, Heimdal. A little bit of treason never hurt anyone. At least when it was done for the good of the innocent.” Loki said.

Heimdal studies Loki. “As one of the people who has seen the most of you, I must say that there is much more to you than you ever let on. Privacy is a curse and a blessing.”

“Sif said something similiar.”

“She would. Whatever you’re planning. I hope it works.” Heimdal says before standing to go back to his post. “I like people the way they are supposed to be, where they are supposed to be as well as who they are _meant_ to be.” Heimdal gave Loki a pointed look knowing that Loki would get the hidden meaning before walking away to stand guard outside. When Heimdal turned around to say farwell to Loki he only found air. The man sighed. “How am I to keep an eye on you when you keep vanishing from my sight?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings in the Warriors Three into his plans, even as he knows he will live to regret it.

Sif and the Warrior’s Three were sat in one of the sitting rooms of the palace after visiting the healing room to recuperate. They just got word Thor had been banished.

Volstagg drinks some water out of a goblet. “We should never have let him go.”

Sif sighs thinking back to when Thor rallied the Warriors Three, herself and Loki to go in the first place. “There was no stopping him.”

“Well, at least he’s only banished, not dead. Which is what we’d all be if that guard hadn’t told Odin where we’d gone.” Fandral pointed out before looking sorry for himself.

Loki exited the mirror dimension in the blind spot of the room.

“How did the guard even know?” Sif went to speak but Loki wouldn’t let her ruin her new friendships if they took it badly.

“I told him.” Loki said making the others slight jump. Out of spite he kept his so called ‘ _barbaric_ ’ clothes on. Loki wasn’t going to listen to Odin, not anymore when he feared the All-Father not being all he made himself out to be.

Sif gave him a pointed look. “After I agreed him should tell them.” Sif after what happened on Jotunheim wasn’t going to let Loki go through this alone. She had let him go through enough like that she was done letting him play scapegoat. Loki frowned at her. Sif glared at Loki.

“We agreed to say that only I’d told them.” Loki stared Sif down even as he went to help Volstagg with his burn telling Hogun to get out of his way in a less than kind manor in his irritation. Loki did the same to Volstagg as he did to Heimdal in the Bifrost chamber, except he slowly moved his hand down the wound.

Sif smiled cruelly. “Actually, you told me that’s what we were doing and went to tell the guard. I never agreed with anything.”

“What?” Fandral asked bewildered.

“I told him to go to Odin after we’d left.” Loki had nearly finished healing Volstagg’s burn. “He should be made to run all over Asgard to help him with his pace, since he took so long.” Loki finished with the burn wound then turn to look at Fandral. “We should have never reached Jotunheim.”

Volstagg was raised his voice as he looked between Loki and Sif. “You told the guards?”

Sif huffed. “It saved our lives.”, then added, “And Thor’s.” She was still angry at his actions and complete disregard to their words. Even when faced with Fandral’s bleeding body he just ran back into the fight leaving them. Loki was right about Thor.

“I had no idea that Odin would banish him for what he did.” Loki said as moved to Fandral to see how well the healers did. When he saw fresh skin through the swordsman’s open shirt, he moved his eyes to Sif once more.

“Loki, can you try and go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind?” Sif asked him where she sat not moving from her seat, containing her hurt feeling over the matter.

“And if I do that, then what?” Loki asked her. “It wouldn’t do a thing. This would have happened either way.” Loki told Sif as he sat beside her, taking note of her irk. “I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. What he’s like. He’s arrogant. Reckless. Dangerous, even.” Loki stretched his self out as he took in a big breath. “You saw how he was today, at his worst.” Loki shook his head. With a flick of his wrist, they were in the mirror dimension. “Now, don’t go running about in here, you don’t want to vanish forever. Come on, let’s all use the buddy system.” Loki said with a devilish smirk.

“What have you done?” Hogun narrows his eyes at Loki from where he stood next to Volstagg gripping the larger man’s shoulder.

“I’ve put us in the mirror dimension. We’re out of Heimdal’s eyes and ears here since we’re outside the physical world.” Loki let himself glare at the Three men in the room. “I’ll be honest, I was only ever planning on letting Sif know about this, but I suppose needs must.”

Fandral moved a little closer to Loki and Sif as he stared around and the mirrored space. “This was what you were on about on Jotunheim?”

Loki made a fake-shocked expression. “Oh, would you look at that! Someone was actually paying attention. Tell me, Fandral, did you notice anything else while on Jotunheim? Perhaps how the Jotuns are not as stupid as you always proclaim them to be.” Fandral stopped his examination of the space to look at Loki. “Since they happened to impale you, burn Volstagg and best even Hogun.” Loki let his hand move from one warrior to another as to show his point.

“They never bested me!” Hogun defended.

“Oh right, so what’s the limp for then?” Hogun froze. Loki then let his cold stare pass over them once more before landing back on Fandral. “Or perhaps you noticed I could decapitate you while not even breaking a sweat.” Fandral turned a few shades paler. Sif hit Loki on the back of his head.

“Stop scaring them.” She glared at Loki. “I thought you said it was too dangerous to bring them here? Why the change of heart?”

“I think I’ve made my point that they shouldn’t run around.” Loki said. “And considering I can’t let Heimdal get in anymore trouble, I’ve decided to let him claim innocence through ignorance, considering I’m planning to commit treason and all that. With your help.” Loki smiled cheekily at Sif as he borrowed into the corner of the sofa.

Sif nodded in a serious manor after she looked Loki over, determining if he was serious or not. “I changed my mind, you have gone mad.” Sif said as she came to her conclusion.

“To be honest, it probably is the worst plan I’ve come up with but I’m working against a mad man with a whole lot more experience than me. And if I can pull it off, I’ll be able to say I’ve bested Odin All-Father.” Loki said with a tilt of his head.

“You’re making it hard to be grateful to you for saving our lives. What makes you think we would even help you?”, Volstagg asked as he glared at Loki, standing up.

“Why?” Loki asked. “For starters, I’ll leave you here if you don’t.” Loki resting his elbows on his knees. “It’s quite painful dying of dehydration and starvation.” Loki pointed out. “Plus, it will get you Thor back.”

“Why do you even want to do this, Loki?” Sif asked as she stood and started to pace the mirrored space. “How in all the Nine could committing treason be of any benefit to you?”

“Laufey said, there was traitors in the house of Odin.” Hogun said.

Loki rolled his eyes. “No. He said the House of Odin was full of traitors. It means something completely different.” Loki stared Hogun down from where he sat. He was the only one sitting in the room now. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral were on guard while Sif didn’t stop pacing the space with angry stomps. “Hogun, come share with the class what everyone is thinking in Asgard.”

“A master of magic, could bring three Jotuns into Asgard.” Hogun hardened his gaze but faulted when he met the sorcerers icey eyes.

“Exactly.” Loki said. “That was exactly what I thought, when I examined the Vault. There is no one that matches my use of magic, with such a clear motive that would be accepted among the people. Heimdal is, quite literally, the only other suspect and the man would never break his oath to protect the people.” Loki points out as he manipulates the space so that a sofa was moved behind them and tripped them up, so they fell onto it. “Now, would you please sit down so we can discuss how to clear my name, save Thor from getting his body snatched and help end a war with Jotunheim? We don’t have all day.” Loki never dared use the same trick on Sif who still fumed at the stupidity Loki was trying to pull.

“Who do you think it was?” Eventually Sif stopped moving. She never sat down but she was calm enough to at least continue.

Loki lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Sit down, and I might tell you.”

“Now look who’s dragging this on.” Sif huffed as she very unhappily sat down. “So go on.”

Loki licked his lips to prepare himself for what he had to say. “Not all is right with Asgard.” Loki finally said. “The trip to Jotunheim just confirmed suspicions that I’ve had for a while. Odin isn’t the rightful All-Father or King or whatever you want to call it.” Loki met the eyes of the Warrior’s Three. “And he isn’t as just as he likes to make people believe.” Loki let his words settle. “I’ve visited people all over the Nine and I’ve seen how people react when Odin is mentioned. The Old react with joyous glee at the mere mention of his name, like it was pre-set into them. The young, say those under two thousand react with acceptance of his rein and not many fight against the common belief that the Aesir are better than all other races as it fits their agenda to think so. The others they fear and hate him. In parts of the cosmos outside the Nine Realms he’s called the Eternal Warlord as some think he will never die.”

“Odin’s always been a little off, but if you are suggesting what I think your suggesting, Loki, I’ll have to call you a liar.” Fandral said from where he sat.

“I’d say that too.” Sif said, her eyes boring into Loki until he can’t help but pay attention to her. “Who do you think sent the Jutons, Loki?”

“I’ve never lied to you Sif, not in anything but obvious jest and I won’t start now. Odin, himself.” Loki said before he summoned a glass of wine to drink and downed it before making the glass refill itself before downing another. After he’d downed the third glass, he took a sip of the fourth then set it down. Volstagg seemed interested in how Loki did it, but the magic user paid him no mind. “Odin has something planned. Something he’s been planning for a while, like since I was born. All of this, with maybe the exception of Thor’s banishment, was pre-planned and even than Odin played with Thor’s emotions using it to ensure Thor would be loyal to him.” Loki pointed out. “You can ask Heimdal after this, if you feel so inclined, about what we talked about after we returned from Jutonheim. Sif, just say you have my express permission to hear all of it.”

The Warrior’s Three looked at each other before Fandral sighed and leaned forward. “What makes you think Odin always planned to restart the war with the Jotuns?”

Loki burst out laughing at Fandral’s words. Sif watched Loki shook his head and picked up his glass again, taking a large sip. “I know Odin always planned to start a war with Jotunheim because he took me from there for a reason.” Sif saw as Loki’s eyes bored into Fandral’s. “I know because I am Loki Laufeyson and my father still loves me, despite thinking me dead for nearly a millennia and a half.” Fandral watched as Loki took another sip of wine and crossed his legs spreading an arm across the back of the sofa. “Do you think less of me Fandral? Me, who could in a moment kill you if not with magic then with my use of a blade.”

Fandral for his part stayed silent remembering the times he raved about beating Jotuns growing up only to always be beaten when it came to Loki in training. Hogun speaks, noticing how Fandral was lost in thought. “This could be a Trick.” Before adding. “Nevertheless, it does explain a few things about what Laufey said.” Hogun pointed at Loki’s glass with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh of course. Where are my manners? You all probably need a drink as well.” With a flick of his fingers they found themselves each had a glass of water in their hands. “Shame the rest of you have to be in your right mind, otherwise we could have a brilliant bash.”

Sif looked at the glass thinking of what Loki said. He was Laufey’s son? Sif couldn’t believe her ears. “Are you certain you are Laufey’s son?” She asked. “Because if you’re not and you go to him claiming to be, he won’t take to that kind of lie kindly. He’s still broken over it if his words were anything to go by.”

Loki kept his eyes away from her, pointly starting at a wall beside him head turned away from the Warriors Three. “As sure as I am that my skin turned blue with light royal markings instead of being burned when a Jotun touched me with the intent to do harm.” Loki gave a huffed laugh. “You know, it’s not that much of a shock. Odin’s always been distant from me, I was so different from Thor, plus everyone distrusts me with little reason. I am surely one for mischief, but treason is an entirely different kettle of fish.” He finished his fourth glass of wine.

Volstagg places his glass of water on the table. He eyes Loki’s form. “Yet your planning treason.”

Loki smirks at Volstagg. “And yet I am planning treason. Well, to be fair, I’m planning _your_ treason. I think Odin’s going to let me play King for a while. It’s what I’d do to villainize me completely. It would show the youth their thoughts on me are entirely correct as I fear Odin has the elders all in his spell. They would rally together behind Thor and Odin upon his return and all Odin would have to do is swap bodies with Thor and put him into ‘Odin’sleep until he perishes naturally.”

Fandral widened his eyes. “That’s quite the claim.”

Loki shrugged. “Not really.” He took another sip from his fifth glass of wine. While he raised his hand to count off his points. “I’m an outcast despite being a prince; my biological father is The Jotun King, a race that Aesir both view as an enemy as well as lesser than them; Laufey, my father, really wants Odin dead considering what he said when he declared war and Heimdal told me he like’s people to be who they're meant to be.” Loki said finally letting his counting hand fall back to where he had it resting over the sofa before. “Odin swapping his mind with Thor’s would ensure he’d remain in power for another few thousand years with little resistance as Thor is well liked among the people. And no one would be any the wiser as Thor looks up to Odin so much, he would make all the same calls as Odin would, at least through the eyes of the people.” Loki finished his fifth glass off. “This is a battle of Tricksters and like in any battle, experience wins out if one isn’t careful.” Loki made the wine glass fill up again but felt content at just staring at it for a moment.

Sif grow worried as Loki stayed silent, consumed with his thoughts. “Loki what are you planning to do that you feel you have to drink so much wine in one go?” She squeezed the glass in her hand.

“I plan on doing something incredibly Thor-like.” Loki laughed as he played with the glass in his hand. “I plan to trust you to get him back quick enough to stop my nonsense while hoping you smart enough to kept him in the dark about this entirely as he will not believe you.” Loki said as he sighed. “I plan to let Odin enchant me to do whatever he wants with me.” Sif put a crack in her glass.

“You can’t be serious.” Sif laughs. Loki stays silent. “No, you have to be kidding.” Sif stops her laughing. She puts down her cracked glass. “I’m not letting you do this.” She simply says.

“And how do you plan on stopping me?” Loki asked.

Sif glared at her friend standing up. “By beating you into a bloody, pulp that’s how!” Soon Sif found herself on the ceiling of the room as Loki changed the space to fit his needs. He’s current need was to keep Sif away from him while her full intent was to throttle him and The Warrior’s Three close.

Loki leaned forwards towards them. “I’m going to pay for that later.” Loki laughed out before growing sombre. “I need you to wait until I’m on the throne before you go to Earth to get Thor. It will keep you safe from Odin’s wrath after.”

Volstagg eyes wided at Loki words. “You’re mad.”

“No madder than Odin.” Loki says. “He can see through all my tricks. The best way for me to trick him is to fall for it.” Loki saw as Hogun looked down. “Why the long face Hogun? It’s not like you’re the one that’s going to be a mindless puppet.” Loki drank his sixth glass of wine before looking at the empty glass.

Hogun face hardened before softening. “I seemed to have misjudged you. I don’t like that I did.”

Loki made the glass vanish. “Well then you can be the one to try and calm Sif down after.” Hogun looked at Loki with wide eyes. “I’m sure that will be fun for you as a way of repenting.”

“You can’t expect her to just go along with you one this though can you.” Fandral moved from his seat to sit beside Loki he hovered a hand over Loki’s shoulder with caution.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You can touch me, you fool. I don’t know how to burn you with just my touch and even if I did, I’m not sure I’d even be able to.” Fandral though puzzled over Loki’s words, let his hand come down on his shoulder.

“Sif will kill you after this is over. Having not one, but both of her”, Fandral glanced over at the Warriors Three, “close childhood friends be enchanted isn’t going to be easy to handle, especially when you are planning to do so willingly.”

“Believe me, it’s not willing. It’s just the only way I can think of. Heimdal’s on your side so don’t worry about it, but maybe try not to use the Bifrost to get to Midgard, he’s already in enough bother with the All-Father as is. There is a passageway I know of that will take you to Earth.” Loki produced a map and showed them. “Take a ship and go through the small cave opening here. You’ll have to be going at full speed to make it.”

Volstagg looked at the map then back at Loki. “Insane.”

“I am absolutely off my rockers, yes. I’m trusting you three to get Thor to stop me.” Loki said in a dead-pan voice. “I’m more concerned with Sif and my mother at the moment though, or rather Frigga.” Loki sighed. “Frigga told Sif she was worried I had went mad. When I talked with her before we went to Jotunheim she put a knife to my throat in fear.” Loki confided. “I think Odin plans on making Sif his new bride and that Frigga has been enchanted all this time. Laufey said there was a relic he was scared Odin would turn on them. He also said that he would free the people of the Nine. I think that relic is what Odin’s using to control the elders in the Nine Realms and what he’s going to use on Thor.”

Hogun took a sip of water from his glass as he’s throat went dry at the idea. “Any idea what it is?”

Loki nodded. “Unfortunately, yes. And if I’m right we are in a lot of trouble.” Loki says. “The integrity of that relic cannot be jeopardised. If it is, the fabric of the universe would start to unravel. I’m going to try and antagonise Odin enough so that he will give it to me.” Loki looked Hogun in the eye. “Will you keep them safe for me?”

Hogun gave a grunt with a small nod. “I will.”

Loki made a portal for them to walk through. Back to the physical world. Loki’s parting words were, “Have fun!”

The Warrior’s Three stood in the chambers they where in before and watched as an enraged Sif came falling out of a portal and landed on one of the sofas.

Loki was no where in sight and The Warrior’s Three started to regret leaving the Mirror Dimension when they saw the look in Sif’s eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts Odin.  
> Sif's pissed.

A half drunk Loki stood in front of The Casket of Ancient Winters hands on either side, readying to pick the relic up. Loki made sure that he was spotted on his way down to the Vault and made sure to look extra shifty for the guards benefit, helped by the alcohol that flowed through his veins. Finally when his magical barriers, that he change specifically to detect Odin, went off he picked up the Casket. Loki watched as his skin changed to a deep royal blue with lighter coloured markings running up his bare arms.

“Stop!”, Odin commanded.

Loki puts down the Casket. “Do you think me cursed?” Loki asked, a little slur to his words.

“No, but I do think you a curse.” Odin said. Loki turned to face Odin who was standing regal as ever at the top of the Weapons Vault steps. Odin looked at Loki like one would a pest they wanted to stomp out.

“The Casket wasn’t the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?” Loki slowly made his way over to Odin, who had Gungnir in hand, only there was a large blue oval gem attached to its head.

“No.” Odin sneered at Loki. “In the aftermath of the war, the Jotuns won again and Laufey agreed to a treaty, however I decided to cripple them in return, so when I got my youth back through Thor, it would be almost too easy for me to win. I took the Casket from them. When I was making my escape, I found the sweet baby prince and his mother in the temple hidden away for safety. The Queen fought hard against me using ever trick her Asgardian heritage taught her.” Odin laughed down at Loki. Loki glared up at the All-Father even as his blue skin faded away. “She really should have gone for my head that day. Frigga would have. But I thought when I picked that Jotun runt up that I could use it later and finally get rid of the Jotun threat by using one of their own. But you figured that out already haven’t you? So smart. I was quite found of the challenge you posed for me on occasion.”

“My mother. She was a princess of Asgard wasn’t she?.” Loki growled out. “Her marriage to Laufey was one to unite the Kingdom’s. I was a symbol of the unity wasn’t I?” Loki felt as his muscles tightened in anger at the audacity of his man. “We had peace, an alliance and you ruined that for what? Hatred? You have parents telling their children at night we’re monsters when your more horrid by far.” Loki scoffed at his kidnapper. “How many innocents have you taken to prove yourself above everyone? Don’t you feel any remorse over it at all?”

Odin said, “No.” It was said with little feeling or care. It was the honest truth. Loki could tell.

“Well, here I am. Another one of your stolen relics that you’ve kept locked up until you might have use of me, but are you planning on actually using me anytime soon?” Loki came closer to the man starting to walk up the steps. “Because if you wait too long, I’ll kill you with my own hands, Father.” Loki said as it was a curse. Odin smirked and Loki despite his rage felt a cold shiver run down his spin.

“Now there’s a thought.” Odin said as Gungnir’s tip rested on Loki’s sternum, right over his heart. Odin spoke his orders before taking the relic off Gungnir. “Why don’t you hold onto that? I’ll take it off you’re your dead body after I execute you for killing the Jotuns. Remember, make it a good show.”

* * *

Sif marched through the halls of the palace looking for the All-Father. The Warriors Three were following behind her. They had slowed her down for half the day but they had finally yielded when she showed some of her tears. Loki wasn’t the only one that could trick people with the truth, she was his friend after all.

She had decided she’d hedge her bets and just stab the All-Father dead.

If Loki had lied to her and the All-Father wasn’t an evil, enchanting overlord then she’d pay the price, but as Loki said he had never lied to her unless it was obviously a lie, she remembered him promising that to both Haldor and her as kids.

He wouldn’t break that promise. She hoped he hadn’t broken that promise.

Sif entered the throne room, after asking for the whereabout of the King. “All-Father we must speak with you urgently.” But when Sif looked up, she didn’t see Odin on the throne, she saw Loki. He was wearing full Asgardian ceremonial clothes on with Gungnir in his left hand.

Loki was wearing the horned helmet. The golden, horned helmet he hated and swore he’d melt down if he ever did become King for any length of time. Sif’s eyes widened.

The Warriors Three shared looks as thinking back to their time in the Mirror Dimension when Loki told them he’d most likely be made King while enchanted. “My friends.” Loki said from where he sat. His voice wabbled as he spoke. The four warriors didn’t know if it was an act he was putting on or if the enchantment caused him pain.

Fandral moved forward wanting to get himself between Sif and Loki in case she let her emotions get to her. She was never usually led by her emotions be this was Loki and enchantments so Fandral didn’t want to take the chance. Loki had put his trust in them not to let it go too far by getting Thor. All they had to do was make a plan to get Thor while playing along. “Where’s Odin?”

“Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he will never wake again.” Loki says. Hogun clenches his jaw. It was exactly what Loki said would happen. “She has refused to leave my father’s bedside.” Loki continued on. Hogun took note that Loki was ridged in his sat, in contrast to the mostly relaxed way Hogun saw in the Mirror Dimension.

Sif pushed Fandral so that he was walking beside her instead as she got closer to Loki. Hogun made sure to move to her other side. “We would speak with her.”

Loki brought his right hand to his chest. “You can bring your urgent matter to me.” Loki stood up and settled the spear on the ground. “Your King.” Volstagg took a small step back as he too saw that Loki was enchanted as the prince feared he would be.

Sif wanted to scream. She wanted to scream when she kneeled, she wanted to scream when she asked the bewitched Loki to end Thor’s banishment, she wanted to scream when Loki denied Thor’s return and when Loki talked of war with Jotunheim confirming that enchantment was at work, she wanted to scream when Loki got close enough for her to see the sight blue glow covering his evergreen eyes. Blue eyes that matched Frigga’s.

Sif stood in rage, about to beat the blue right out of Loki’s eyes. Fandral and Hogun held her back.

“Yes, of course.” Fandral smiled at Loki nodding, hoping there was some part of him aware to know that Fandral was still on his side and was going along with Loki’s plan.

“Good. The you will wait for my word.”

“If I may…” Volstagg started, wanting to see if maybe they could pull Loki out it, help him remember who he was. Then again, Volstagg never took the time to know Loki only Sif did and they had a rocky relationship for the past 3 decades.

“We’re done.” Loki said, cutting off him off before turning to leave. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg stood from where they kneeled to stand beside Sif. They watched as Loki left the room, not looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Laufey. Heimdal don't pull through. And Sif and the Warriors Three have an arguement.

Loki was somewhat aware of what was happening. He couldn’t stop his actions towards his orders, but he noticed he had an effect on how he did some of them.

It was small. Like a little push, nudging him in a slightly better direction, as long as it didn’t break the parameters that were set and could help towards the goals. He hoped it would help in the grand scheme of things. Odin did want a show and telling him that Odin was dead would increase the likelihood that Thor realise that something was wrong with him even before The Warriors Three and Lady Sif even went to collect him after he's finished wallowing in self-pity. Hopefully Sif was in her right mind enough to know Thor would not believe Odin capable of the evil of enchanting Loki and would instead work with what was physically true. Loki on the Throne, Odin alive and that he must come back as soon as possible. Loki just hoped they would be fast enough as he already knew he’d have to send the Destroyer after them while he was in this state of mind.

Loki stepped into the Frost Giants castle and held a dagger to his exposed wrist. The Jotuns never dared to touch him, keeping their distance when they saw the blue of his eyes. He walked right up to the throne. Jotuns looked fearful at their long lost Prince noticing how different he was from when he was last on Jotunheim. This Prince looked like he would slit their throats and even his own.

Laufey looked horrified at Loki as he looked directly at the king. The Jotun king felt cold fury and fear in his veins as his eyes stayed fixed on his son’s wrist. “I’ll kill him for this.”, was all Laufey could say.

“After all he has done for me?” Loki let his blue eyes linger on Laufey’s. Loki let the tip of the dagger pierce his skin as Laufey went to get closer. “Now, now be careful.” Laufey froze. “I have explicit instructions on what to do, if you so much as touch me. The All-Father would like to issue you a challenge.” Loki’s tone was flat and uncaring. Laufey could only try and remember the man he saw try and save his so called friends just over a day ago. His passion over Thor ignoring their injured. That was his son not this and he would get his son back, even if it killed him. “It’s just a bit of fun really.”

“I will here you. What is the All-Father’s Challenge?” Laufey asked even as Gundroth came beside him to stop him from accidently doing anything that would set off on of Loki’s triggers.

“The All-Father Challenges you to try and save your people. You have until tomorrow to find away to sneek into Asgard and stop me from using the Bifrost to obliterate Jotunheim from the cosmos.” Loki says. “He told me to tell you to choose. Your son or your people.” Loki then walked out of the room and called over his shoulder. “Unless, of course you wish to kill the All-Father himself as he is in Odinsleep, but he told me to remind you of Hela.” Laufey watch as Loki left the castle and heard the roar of the Bifrost with gritted teeth before kicking a fallen pillar in his anger.

“My friend-”, Gundroth started.

“Don’t ask me to do that! You can’t.” Laufey yelled as he let out his pain. “You can’t expect me to do such a thing.”

“You can’t be blind to Odin’s goading, either.” Gundroth stated just as Laufey put another hole in the wall. “Laufey!” Gundroth grabbed the man by his forearms. “You have to make yourself think clearly. Loki is known to be a trickster that can see through any lie, he wouldn’t get let himself get caught unless he had his own plan to counter. He is like his mother in that way.”

“What would she think of me if I didn’t do something to aid him?” Laufey asked his advisor. “What would she think of me if I let him stay trapped in his own mind?” Laufey red eyes fell on Gundroth’s. “Can we prepare for Hela’s return so soon?”

Gundroth took in his friend. He had looked a sorry sight for just under a millennia and half. But Gundroth had saw a spark of happiness that he hadn’t seen in Laufey for so long when he heard Loki was actually his son. Seeing all that pain there again was shattering. “We can prepare. But I fear we won’t have enough men to stop her from killing everyone in the Nine who cross her.” Gundroth sighed. “But we were going to have to deal with her eventually.”

Laufey gave a small almost sorry smile to Gundroth. “Thank you for indulging me in this, my old friend.”

Gundroth rolled his eyes. “Well as a king you are supposed to indulge sometime. I’ll stay here and take care of the kingdom as I doubt you’d want to be left out of this.”

“No, I don’t.” Laufey said gently.

“Then, go save your son.”

As Laufey went to collect a few of his men Gundroth hear him mutter, “Gatekeeper, please try and save my son.” Gundroth closed his eyes.

“Gatekeeper. Please, help Loki in whatever plans he has made.”

* * *

Heimdal stares at Loki as returned from Jutonheim. He hated the way Loki’s mischeivious green eyes were covered by the pasty blue glow of what Odin did to him.

“What troubles you, gatekeeper?” Loki asked Heimdal so coldly compared to the man Heimdal knew him to be.

“I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you.” Heimdal said.

Heimdal saw Loki’s blank stare. “It is not the first time you couldn’t. Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service.”

“Yes. You do have found a way to hiding what you don’t wish me to see.” Heimdal listened to the words of the Jotun King and his advisor.

“You have great power, Heimdal.” Loki say’s as he makes his way to the rainbow bridge he took by foot here and that Heimdal suspected he would be taking by foot back as well. “Did Odin ever fear you?”

“Perhaps. But he is my king, I am sworn to obey him.” Heimdal says.

“He was your King and you’re sworn to obey me now. Yes?” Heimdal remembers the favour Loki asked of him before the trip to Jotunheim. Heimdal let his eyes fall to his sword but found he was not yet willing to run it through the trickster of a prince.

“Yes.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth as he kept his sword where it was despite what the man asked him to do. He watched as the prince walked away from the Bifrost chamber before letting his eyes fall on the trickster’s lady.

* * *

“Our dearest friend banished, Loki enchanted on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you’ve managed to consume, four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef and two casks of Ale. Shame on you. Do you not care?” Fandral paced the chamber the four warriors planned in while Volstagg munched away until Fandral smacked his metal plate away.

Volstagg stood offended. “Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!”

Sif was stressed as it was and didn’t need their quarrelling adding to it. She came over followed by Hogun to break it up. “Stop it, both of you!” Hogun went to Volstagg to pull him a little away from Fandral, who glared hard at Volstagg unmoving. Sif pointedly told him again. “Stop.”

“We did him a disservice for years.” Fandral pointed out as he turned his back to them. “We talked up about ourselves, about how we are so much better than every other race and then when it came down to it we’re no better than any other. Loki told us so and we laughed at him. We told him how Jotuns were below every race, even Midgardians and when he finds out he’s Jotun, do you know what he does? He goes and gets himself brainwashed into a mindless puppet after he’s mostly planned how to get Thor back to us. He even plans to stop the war with Jotunheim.” Fandral said disgusted at his own actions.

Hogun looked at the thick coat Loki had summoned for him on Jotunheim. The warrior recalls all the times he has refused Loki’s help, just for the Trickster Prince to help anyway and get yelled at or silently judged and overall distrusted more for any of it. Hogun isn’t surprise the Jotun Prince left the realm so frequently. “We can’t change the past, we can only try to do better in the future.”

Sif scoffed. “Better? You’d have done better if you never let him do this in the first place!”, she roared at the warriors. “We have no idea what Odin’s been using to control the Nine Realms, therefore we have no idea how powerful the spell is. We might not be able to get him out of this without killing him. The same goes for the elders.” Sif let a tiny bit of her fear enter her voice. “We don’t even know what Odin’s planning to make him do.” She closed her eyes to compose herself. “Just, we know what Loki wanted us to do.”

“We must find Thor.” Hogun said.

“This is suicidal.” Volstagg said.

Sif gave him a hard look. “Loki would do the same for us. Doing even more for us even.”

Volstagg rubbed at his bread. “Now, shush. Heimdal might be watching. And Loki wanted to not get him into any more trouble.”

The doors to the chambers open a guard enters. “Heimdal demands your presence.”

Volstagg sighed. “We’re doomed.”

Sif huffs. “Idiot. Loki said Heimdal is on his side.”

Volstagg stares after the guard that left. “Exactly. What if he doesn’t know of Loki’s enchantment?”

Sif gave a little smile. “No. I think he knows.”

* * *

“You would defy the commands of Loki, our King, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?” Heimdal asks the four.

Sif swift in her reply. “Yes.”

“Good.” Heimdal says as he walks away from where he left his sword in the Bifrost.

“So you are going to help us?” Sif asked as Heimdal smiles as he passed her to leave the Bifrost chamber.

“I am bound by honour to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you just as I am not quite ready to draw my sword.” Sif frowned at his comment.

“Complicated fellow, isn’t he?” Fandral asked as he watched Heimdal walk the rainbow bridge.

“Well now what do we do?” Volstagg asks. “Have we wasted too much time in coming here?”

Sif saw as lighting sparked from the Bifrost where Heimdal’s sword was. “Look!”

The four quickly use the Bifrost, the Warriors Three sending a mental apology for not sticking to Loki’s plan exactly.

In the castle, Loki looked down as the Bifrost activated. Mentally he was conflicted about them using it as if they had just taken the passageway, they would have more time before he had to send the Destroyer after them however it would also mean he might be rid of it his enchantment sooner and free him so that he can put a more powerful sleeping spell on Odin, then free everyone else in the Nine realms from the spell, so they can all prepare for Hela, Odin’s daughter and Thor’s sister. Its simple.

All he needs is Thor to recognise that he’s enchanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Sif marched with purpose through the small town Heimdal sent them too. She had a frown marring her face as set her sights on finding Thor. She ignored the mortals pointing and staring though she asked a few if they had saw anyone new in town get back a few vague answers until Volstagg said he had a lead. Fandral and Hogun tried to calm her down.

“What should we tell Thor?” Fandral asked finally after just yielding in his attempts at calming the Lady Sif down. He still had bruises from the combined efforts of The Warrior’s Three from when they tried to restrain her so Loki could get to Odin. He was still uneasy with the revelation that Odin wasn’t what he appeared. He actually never fully believe Loki until he saw the Prince sat on the throne. Fandral promised himself that he’d trust the man more, at least in battle.

Sif’s face was set. “We can’t tell him the full truth. He’d never belief us.” She tried not to let herself think about the problems that were ahead of them. “I know how Loki works best and knew Odin would set him up as the villain. We’ll play with that and point out Loki’s odd behaviour and our concerns that he’s enchanted. We just need Thor to get back to Asgard as quickly as possible. Loki needs Thor to recognise the enchantment so he has another royal’s backing. Otherwise all of this is for nothing.”

Hogun from where he marched beside her asked, “After this is over will you tell us more about him?”

“Have him tell you himself.” As she marched up to the building Volstagg was peering into smiling and seeing Thor in the back of the room. She saw his happy expression upon seeing them but didn’t return it. She hadn’t forgotten Jotunheim, it was too fresh in her mind to show him any kinship however the Warrior’s Three had no such problem as they were happy to seen their friend hadn’t said anything to get himself kill yet. 

“Found you!”, Volstagg hollered as he waved through the glass at Thor, making the three mortals drop what they had in hand in shock, even as Thor cried out to his friends in joy.

Volstagg and Thor hug as they enter the building. “This is good! This is good.”

Sif heard one of the mortals proclaim their disbelief. Sif couldn’t help the sad smile that graced her face at all the times he had spoken about mortals and how they had fallen out of there memory. She thought of Loki’s pride at being friends with so many over the centuries and vowed to herself that the next time he came to earth to visit them, she would come as well and finally meet the people that Loki had come to care about.

Volstagg went up to the older gentleman and Thor was making his rounds of hugs. “Oh, excuse me. Lady Sif and The Warriors Three.” When Thor came to hug her she declined and saw a small hurt look pass through his eyes. She couldn’t find the will to feel bad about it.

The mortals share a look of astonishment. Sif felt that they should probably try to inform Midgard in matter of Nine realms more often now if they seem so shocked at seeing them. Sif had noticed they didn’t fit in on Midgard at all anymore.

Thor smiled at them again and if they didn’t stop the formalities quickly she was going to burst a bloodvessel. “My friends. I’ve never been happier to see anyone.” He looked at the Warriors Three. “But you should not have come.”

Fandral and Volstagg huffed a small laugh together before Fandral says, “We’re here to take you home.”

Thor looks at them with a puzzled look. “You know I can’t go home. My father is dead because of me. And I must remain in exile.” At Thor’s words Sif knew that Loki had visited Thor and knew by the look in Thor’s eyes and knew he didn’t noticed the enchantment. Sif hoped it was just the emotional state he was in at the time that blinded him to Loki’s state of mind. But still even brainwashed Loki was helping get Thor home through setting up a story. It was rather clever if this was his own influence on the orders Odin had given.

“Thor, your father still lives. We fear that Loki is enchanted. You must return home. If you look into his eyes you’ll understand what I mean.” And Sif saw as Thor’s eyes turned stormy and she knew she had him right where she wanted him, pissed and angry. She just hoped that Loki didn’t play this wrong because if he died, she was going to find a way to bring him back just to kill him with her bare hands.

* * *

Heimdal saw as the Jotuns entered Asgard through the old passage way between the realms that one of his father journals had talked about when his senses came in. He had always known something was wrong with his fathers eyes. They didn’t match his like they should have and he finally had a chance to free him from his forced servitude. He saw two Jotuns come across the rainbow bridge.

“Gatekeeper! We’ve come to help.”, one called as they came closer to Heimdal.

“Odin plans to use the Bifrost to destroy Jotunheim and we have come to restrain our Prince when he comes.” the other said.

Heimdal nodded at the two. “Then your help is thankfully received. I don’t want to have to pull through on the favour your prince asked of me.” Heimdal said from where he stood guard. “You should get ready. Your Prince is on his way here.”, Heimdal warned as Loki rode across the bridge on a random horse. The Jotuns prepare themselves for a fight, nothing the prince’s talents.

Loki got off his horse with Gungnir in hand.

“Prince Loki, we apologize in advice if we hurt you.” One of the Frost Giants said however Loki pulled out the Casket of Anicent Winters out of a pocket dimension freezing the two Jotuns were they stood.

“I apologise Laufey. I have to obey the wishes of my King, even if they be just a favour.” Heimdal swings his sword feeling shame at the act even if it was his duty. Heimdal wasn’t quick enough and was frozen in place, tip of his sword inches from Loki’s neck.

Loki quickly got on the horse again when he sensed more Frost Giants in the castle. He still had sent the destroyer through one of the pathways to Earth already and now had to keep Odin safe.

Mentally Loki was panicked. He was so lucky he had managed to convince his brainwashed brain that they could finish Jotunheim later. He really didn’t want to have to do that. He was careful only to put a thin-ish layer of ice on Heimdal with a layer of air so he could breakout and did the same for the Jotuns in case so if they got out first, they could free Heimdal. But either way the man was coming out with frost bite and would need a healer as soon as he was out of the ice.

Hopeful the others won’t need the healers after they face the Destroyer.

* * *

Agent Phil Coulson was looking at the scorch marks in the ground. He through he didn’t get paid enough to deal with all this, in his opinion, crap. First a Hammer that can’t be picked up, then making sure Dr Foster’s work doesn’t fall into the wrong hands, next ‘the God of Thunder’ comes fighting in to collect his ye ol’ mighty hammer just to fail to pick it up and now he’s dealing with micro crop circles in dirt! He better get double the length of time off along with his free ticket to ‘the Final Stark Expo’, because this wasn’t the only crap he had to deal with this week.

At least he got to see Captain America get pulled out of the ice. That was cool at least.

Coulson sighed before getting back to work. He called out to another agent that was at the scorch site. “Get somebody from Linguistics down here!” Just as he stood up, he heard Thunder and saw clouds forming above him and wondered if he had spontaneously developed control of the weather. He knew this was another one of the anomalies Dr Foster was on about, but one can hope, as otherwise the skies foretold that his week was going to get worse before it got better.

Coulson went about looking for answers from the techies he brought as he made the agents move away from the markings left on the ground. Soon though he heard loud boom before he saw a large metal machine-suit-thing.

“Is that one of Stark’s?”, an agent on his left asked. Coulson just grabbed a megaphone out of the agents hand.

“I don’t know. The guy never tell me anything.” He swore if it was Tony, he was going to make the man pay. He couldn’t work under these conditions! He was stressed enough as it was. He confronted the machine-suit. “Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself.” Coulson saw how the Thing stopped. “Here we go.” _Finally, an easy one._ He quickly changed his mind when the Thing opened its face plate and prepared to fire. “Incoming!” He cried out to the agents as it blew up some of their cars.

Make that triple time off.

* * *

Sif watched as something came down from the Bifrost site.

“Was somebody else coming?”, the little woman, Darcy asked.

Sif saw the Destroyer and knew she had little time if Loki was sending it to prevent Odin’s plan. She saw in her mind’s eye Odin standing over her friend’s dead body and vowed she would save him. She would save Loki.

She heard as Thor told the woman, Jane that she had to leave. Sif also heard the awe in the woman’s voice when she asked what Thor was going to do. And Thor said he was going to stay and help the people. Sif could roll her eyes at the irony she was feeling. Less than a few days ago she would have given anything for Thor to show her any care, but two days couldn’t change a person’s character so completely. She wouldn’t fall for his flowery words and shouts of friendship. She saw who he was on Jotunheim and that wouldn’t, couldn’t, change in so little time. Even if he does like this Jane.

Volstagg was happy Thor was going to fight with them. When Thor declined saying he was just a man and that he would get in their way she punched him hard in the face. “You’re not mortal, you fool! Nor have you lost your skills but if you refuse to be anything but useless to us, at least get the people to safety.” Sif huffed at the idiot.

“I was going to say that, Lady Sif.” Thor rubbed his cheek and jaw as he stared at. Everyone else did as well but she paid them no mind.

“If you’re staying then so am I.”, Jane said to Thor.

Thor looked at Sif as if he was a sad wolf cub. Sif just glared at him even when he asked if they could give them more time. Fandral came to the Thunder God’s aid, knowing Sif really wasn’t in a good mood, by telling Thor he’d have his time. Then they all got into action.

“Okay, move it people!”, Darcy said to be helpful to the people on the streets as Selvig went into shops while Jane and Thor helped people into vehicles.

The Destroyer came closer until it was in the town and started blasting buildings and vehicles as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three walked up to it.

“You didn’t have to hit him you know.”, Volstagg said.

“He annoyed me. Want to be next?” Sif said flatly. “Keep it distracted.” Sif walked off to get in position for her attack.

Fandral watched her out the corner of his eye as she left. “If that’s her annoyed what’s she like mad?”

“Let’s ask Loki after this is done. I’m sure he can tell us then.”, Hogun replied as they prepared for their distraction. Fandral laughed even as he winced at the image.

“Yeah, he’s going to definitely be feeling that punch. I suspect it will be a lot lower than Thor’s one though.”

The Destroyer walked through a blaze of fire when the Warriors Three initiated their plan.

“For Asgard!”, Volstagg yelled as he was launched at the Destroyer with the help of Fandral and Hogun. It didn’t actually do much as with a swift back hand the large warrior was batted away as if he was a fly. The Destroyer came up to Volstagg where he lay on the hood of a car and prepared to fire. That was when Sif jumps off the building and used her spear to impale the Destroyers throat shutting it down.

The group gave a sigh of relief, until the Destroyer activated itself again, turning around to face Sif.

She tried to pull her spear out of magic powered machine but it refused to budge. Sif looked at the face of the Destroyer that was readying itself to fire. Before she rolled off to avoid the blast she whispered, “I don’t blame you.”, hoping that the link from the destroyer and its user as strong enough for her message to be sent.

* * *

Loki felt broken after hearing Sif’s words. He tried to convince himself that Sif and the Warriors Three were useful to Odin and his plans if they were alive. His body thankfully accepted the response to Sif but not to the other’s proving Loki’s idea that Odin wanted Sif to be his next Frigga.

His body didn’t let him stop firing.

Loki hated that he had to put on a show.

* * *

Sif was thrown back with a blast from the Destroyer and watched as it fired on the shop that Volstagg was in.

“Go. Now. Run.”, Sif heard Thor say before running towards where she was hiding.

Sif was preparing to fight it again. Loki needed her to Destroy it or at least distract it long enough to let Thor get back to Asgard.

“Sif. Sif, you’ve done all you can.” Thor tell her as he grabs at her face, she bats his hands away, trying to focus back on the task at hand.

“Just get to the Bifrost site. They need you there. I will die a warrior’s death if need be and stories will be told of this day.” Sif despite her words she was scared. She just wanted to go home and yell at Loki for making her go through this again. She was not going to lose another person to mind control. If she does, she’ll break.

“Live and tell those stories yourself.”, Thor said, even as hurt passed his face at her behaviour towards him. She saw something in his eyes that made her think he was going to fight.

“Do you have a plan?” Sif asked.

“Yes.”, Thor replies.

“If it’s a stupid plan, I’ll make sure you don’t have any children to take the throne. Obviously, something is very wrong with your family.”, Sif told Thor, before running off. She would see what Thor did. It’s not like it was her future kids on the line.

Thor went a little pale at the implications she’d set.

Sif went to the Warriors Three and the small group of humans. “We need to fall back. Thor’s got a plan.”

Hogun frowns. “Is it a good one?” He had learnt his lesson.

“It’s a win for me either way.” Sif had a cruel smile on her face.

Jane turned to Sif. “What is your problem with Thor?” Sif could tell the woman was aggravated with her actions towards Thor, but Sif was stressed, okay? “Is it because of me? Are you jealous?” The woman gave her sad eyes for a moment, Sif just laughed.

“About two days ago, Thor started an intergalactic war over his ego in an incident that nearly got me, his brother and his, my, friends killed. Trust me when I say – he’s all yours. Come on.” Sif said as she guided her and her group to safety.

“Wait!” Jane spotted something and stopped. Sif turned to look and it appeared Thor had dropped her shield and was walking towards the Destroyer. “What’s he doing?”

“Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this. I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this.”

“Something stupid. Does he not know that an enchanted person can’t be won over with the power of love of any kind? And did what Sif said go in one ear and out the other?”, Hogun said. He could hear Sif’s low predatory growl.

The Destroyer powered down its blaster, just to backhand Thor.

Jane ran to Thor. Sif probably would have too if she didn’t know Thor had taken much worse on a regular basis it was the Destroyers blaster that was the real threat on the thing. Sif knew why of course. _Odin_ wanted Thor’s body. Can’t steal a dead body can you?

Sif watched as Jane and Thor had what some would call an emotional moment. They had only known each other a few days so it will hardly be as emotional as what Sif has planned for when she chews Loki out.

Sif saw how Thor had passed out with the pain. Even as the Destroyer walked away.

* * *

Loki had managed to find a loophole to save the Warriors Three through Sif. Thank all that was holy and sacred in this Realm. The Destroyer was on its way back.

* * *

Sif was just about to walk over and lug the stupid idiot over her shoulder when she heard it. Mjölnir.

Selvig is the one to call out for Jane to get back even going so far as to go and get her. Sif couldn’t. She was too astonished.

How the fuck did that make him worthy? All that was, was stupidity at its finest.

Mjölnir landed in Thor’s hand and his armour formed around him, amazing the humans. Sif just thought she would just have to hit him harder.

Sif watched as Thor battled the Destroyer sucking it up into a vortex and using his hammer to smash its head area in. Thor strutted out of the damage like he was a champion.

Sif only thought about how Loki had managed to figure out a way to destroy the Destroyer while brainwashed through Thor.

Thor was strutting over to Jane. Sif couldn’t have that. Thor needed to get his ass back to Asgard.

“So is this how you normally look?” Jane asked, only for Sif to knee Thor repeatedly in the balls. Thor’s eyes bulged out.

“No, he looks like this. I told you no stupid plans. And I said your brother was likely enchanted if he wasn’t in control of his own actions, he physically couldn’t have stopped.” Sif told him as she watched him fall to his knees.

Jane was slightly offended on Thor’s behave. “Hey! What is wrong with you? He just saved your life.”

Sif rolled her eyes. “If he had went to Asgard right now like I told him and looked into Loki’s eyes, he’d have stopped all of it sooner since he’ll see they’re the wrong colour.” Sif picked up her shield. “Come on, wanker. Asgard needs you.”

“I don’t see how you get off insulting him like that.” Jane narrowed her eyes at Sif.

“If I had time to care really I would. But as it stands all the Nine Realms could be at risk which includes Earth. Thor off your knees.” Sif ordered as she made her way to her spear.

“Excuse me. Donald? I don’t think you’ve been completely honest with me.” Coulson came over to Thor as Jane and Selvig helped him up.

“Know this, Son of Coul.” Thor struggled to say. His words came out breathy.

“Don’t rush yourself. I saw how hard your friend there hit you. Must have really pissed her off if my experience tells me anything.” Thor gave Coulson a smile and nod.

“You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally if you return the items you have taken from Jane.” Thor said as he held onto Jane.

“Stolen.”, Jane said.

“Borrowed.”, Coulson countered. “Of course, you can have your equipment back. You’re going to need it to continue your research.” Coulson put on his glasses.

Thor looked at Jane affection sparkling in his eyes. “Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?”

Sif cut him off. “We don’t have time. You can come back to visit later, come on. Can you give us a ride Son of Coul? Back to the place where the Destroyer landed?” Sif asked as kindly as she could.

“I’d love to see the bridge.” Jane said pointedly. “Thor could fly me while you drive.” Thor happily obliges with Coulson shouting after them.

Coulson sighs, “At least you’re here for a debrief. Why don’t you tell me on the ride what happened to lead to this since you’re in such a hurry.”

Sif nods happy as she jumps into the front seat of his car. The Warriors Three jump in the back and Sif begins her tale.

* * *

“So Odin’s actually the bad guy here and Loki’s just being used. Why not tell his brother?”, Coulson asked.

“Thor, he idolizes his father. In his eyes he could do no evil. Loki has always distrusted Odin, even when he still tried to prove his worth to him. I think finding out he was really King Laufey’s son made him hopeful he could actually have a father figure be proud of him. Odin was never satisfied with anything he did. Be it academics, battle prowess or his magic. He was never enough. He lashed out a lot growing up because of it but he just stopped caring after a while. He’s always been jealous of Thor’s relationship with Odin and I think he hopes to get that with Laufey, I mean Frigga was there, but she’s also been brainwashed so he probably thinks she doesn’t really love him. But when we were growing up I saw her smile at Loki a lot for no reason. So I think they’re able to influence it a little, at least I think. The Destroyer was one of Odin’s most powerful weapons and Thor destroyed it.” Sif explained as Coulson drove she could nearly see the Bifrost site now. “Loki’s managed to do that even while under its affects so I’m sure Frigga loves Loki as any mother would a child. It’s hard not to love the guy.”

“I see.” Coulson smiled. “And thank you. Normally everyone moans about debrief.”

“Oh, I hate doing this too. But it gets me to Loki faster so, I’m willing.”

“Ah, true love.”, Fandral sighs in fake bliss, before laughing. Sif just gives him a puzzled look as she turns around in her seat.

“Of course, I love him. He’s my best friend, even if we’ve got a rocky relationship. I’m just mad he’s been so, so Loki.” Sif said frustratedly. “He always does stupid stunts like this. Once he pitted two dwarf families together, got them all riled up saying the other clans was better than the other. After they had presented their gifts, he told them it was a draw since all the weapons and treasures they made were unique in their own way. He told them their pride would ruin them if they weren’t careful.” Sif eyes got wet as she thought about it.

“Odin let the Dwarves sew his mouth shut for lying to them.”, Volstagg said quietly.

“I had to undo every stitch. Haldor was so mad he thought we should make Odin pay by putting a spell on his goblet, so everything he drank tasted vile.”

Coulson frowned in concern. “How old was he at the time?”

“He was 16.” Sif said. “He’s 1491. We age different. Grow up fast then kinda stay young looking for human standards for a long time, and start showing aging again at around 3000.”

“And no one thought that was wrong?”, Coulson asked.

“The All-Father said it was okay so it’s fine. We’ve been raised like that. After this is over, reforming the people views is going to the main problem.” Hogun said.

“Don’t trust an any other Asgardian if they aren’t us four, Loki, Thor to an extent or a man named Heimdal. Those are the only ones we’re sure we can trust.”

“Yeah, we have an infestation problem ourselves. If you ever need to speak with SHIELD just ask for me okay? And I’ll keep this info from Thor, let one of your people handle telling him his father’s a crook. Just inform me when you do so we can be prepared.”

“Thank you, Son of Coul.” Sif said.

“It’s Coulson.”

“I know.” Sif said with a wink, laughing as she made her way out of the Bifrost site.

“She doesn’t know this Loki fellow adores her, does she?”

“Nope and I don’t think she realizes she loves him either.” Fandral said. “We didn’t. I mean we knew Loki did, he wears it on his face, but not Sif.”

“Just get off my planet and next time don’t bring your problems here.” Coulson smirks as they leave his car rolling down his window saying, “Damn tourists.”, and waving his goodbye cheerfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Sif ran over to the Bifrost area. Thor was looking worried. “What’s wrong now?” _What more could possibly go wrong?_

“Heimdal doesn’t answer.”, Thor explained.

“Then we are stranded.”, Hogun said looking at Sif with worry as she started to pace muttering to herself about pathways and idiots. He made sure to keep his distance.

“Heimdal! If you can hear me, we need you now!”

“Please!” Sif cried out. “Please, please, please!” She chanted near begging.

* * *

Heimdal screamed as he broke out of the ice at Sif cries. As quickly as he could he crawled his way to the centre of Bifrost chamber and activated it using his sword before falling over unconscious.

* * *

Finally the Bifrost seemed to show itself. Sif could have let tears fall down her face if she wasn’t so focus on getting back that she was bouncing.

Thor however had to ruin her newfound hope that everything would turn out okay by taking so damn long talking to the mortal Jane. Volstagg almost started to sweat with his fear she would unleash her anger on one of them.

“I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you.” Thor kissed her hand “Deal?” When Jane kissed Thor, Volstagg saw as Sif patience snap.

“Deal.”, Jane said, breathily just before Sif pulled Thor way by his collar choking him.

“Don’t play with people’s hearts, Thor. Especially mortals.” Sif growled as she threw Thor into the light of the Bifrost. Before turning around. “I apologies for him, he was dropped on his head as a baby.” Sif sounded apologetic before stepping into the light of the Bifrost.

“What was her problem?”, Jane asked.

“The man she loves has been turned into a mindless puppet and I think she was trying to be kind. Considering Thor’s little brother is nearly 15 hundred years old.”, Coulson said from where he sat in his car before he started the engine. “We’ll be in touch, Dr Foster. And expect a visitor soon, he’s probably gonna be bouncing off the walls to talk science with you.” Coulson drove away.

“15 hundred?”, Jane asked herself.

Selvig widened his eyes in understanding.

* * *

Sif upon her return saw two frost giants frozen and Heimdal unconscious.

“Get him to the healing room and them in the prison!” Thor said as he got back to Asgard running out the Bifrost chambers. “Leave my brother to me.”

“Remember to look into his eyes!”, the four called out to him. Hogun and Volstagg carried the Jotuns carefully as the giants appeared to be sleeping while in the ice.

Fandral and Sif carried Heimdal to the healing room. Fandral however was the one to tell her to just go to Loki and Thor. She thanked her friend before running to follow as fast as she could.

* * *

Frigga drew a sword out of Odin’s bed and prepared herself to defend Odin as frost started to cover the walls of Odin’s personal healing room.

The doors burst open and in came Laufey and another Jotun.

“Queen Frigga, please put down the sword.” Frigga raised the sword and Laufey quickly hit this warrior away in time to make Frigga miss.

“Please forgive me, sister.”, Laufey said before hitting her out the way, being careful of his force so she wouldn’t die. “I won’t fail you this time though.” Before going over to Odin. Laufey opened Odin’s remaining eye. “It’s said, you can still hear and see what transpires around you.” Laufey said sneering down at the man who took everything of value from him. “I hope it’s true, so that you may know, that your death came by the hand of Laufey.” Laufey created a ice knife and raised it to stab Odin. He froze in place however went he felt a daggergo through his lung. He fell down and looked to see Loki standing above him.

“And your death will come at hand of your own son.”, Loki said as he bent down to look Laufey in the eyes.

Laufey saw as Loki’s eyes watered despite his blank face. Laufey placed a hand gently on his sons that still held the dagger and his other on he’s son’s cheek. Laufey spit the blood that was filling his mouth out. “I don’t blame you for this. I love you, my son. Máni would have been proud of you as I am.”

Laufey’s hand followed Loki’s as he stabbed through the heart. The father prayed for his son to be saved even as he cursed himself for not managing to do it himself.

In his mind Loki wanted to stop, to scream, something! He couldn’t through and as Laufey’s cold hands fell from his face and hand, he eyes glowed with not only the enchantment but with his own fury. One way or another Odin was going to suffer. All he needed was Thor. A shock from his lighting would be enough to break such a strong hold on Loki, or a strong enough hit to his head. _Come on, Thor._

Loki picked up Gungnir and went to check that Frigga was okay. She had blood trickling down her head, but was still breathing thankfully.

Loki heard footsteps and a call of his name. He turned to see Thor and stepped away from Frigga. “What have you done?”, Thor asked angry. Frigga groaned as Thor touched her. Loki stared at Thor. Loki made himself have as tight a posture as he could to help Thor recognise that Loki wasn’t himself. When Thor looked him in the eyes and Loki saw only Thor’s anger, he made a note never to use Thor in his plans again. _Sif was right, this was stupid. I should never have put my trust in Thor._ Still Loki had a bit of hope Thor would realize foul work was at play. Loki with wet eyes still from the death of Laufey by his own hands, walked around Odin’s bed. “You sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?”

“Well, I must have been enforcing Father’s last command.” Loki said as he put distance between Thor, Gungnir raised even if Loki knew he wouldn’t be allowed to permanently hurt Thor with it.

“You’re a talented liar, Brother. Always have been.” Thor sneered at Loki.

“It’s good to have you back. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim.” _There! Hard evidence I’m not in my right mind. Come on, Thor. You know how I feel about genocide. Come on!_ Loki’s body blasts Thor through a wall, knowing that with Mjölnir, Thor was capable of flight. Before running to the stables and grabbing a horse to make his way to the Bifrost to used Gungnir to active the Bifrost and to freeze the connection in place with the Casket so that it couldn’t be stopped ensuring Jotunheim’s destruction, before putting it back in his pocket dimension for safe keeping.

Loki broke a little inside at the idea of never being about to know his homeland just as it shattered at killing his father.

* * *

Sif ran as fast as she could through the halls of the palace seeing the dead bodies of Jotuns as she passed.

Another after another littered the hall. She used the servant’s passages to get to All-Fathers healing room after as she could bare to see anymore dead. Not because she was horrified over corpses but rather horrified by the reason why they were dead. Loki was their Prince and they had come to save him only to die.

Since she told the servant’s passages she missed Loki and then Odin as they made their way out of the palace.

When she got to her desired location, she saw a Frost Giant helping Frigga sit up as she regained consciousness and the sight of the Jotun King dead by Odin’s bedside. Sif made her way over to Frigga and nodded her thanks to the Jotun with a smile. Sif looked at Frigga’s eyes and finally saw them clear for the first time in her life. Sif smiled at the Queen happy she was free at least and saw sparking pale blue eyes like the sea looking at her. The Queen’s eyes were full of pain.

“Sif. Sif, Loki.” Frigga muttered before catching sight of Laufey as the Jotun carried the King over to the Queen of Asgard. “Laufey.” Frigga reached out for her brother-in-law as she let herself properly cry for the first time since Odin had captured her. “No.” The Frost Giant lay his king down beside her only for Frigga to pick his upper body up and rock him. “I raised him as good as I could for you. I swear.” Frigga stroked his face. “I’ll tell you all about him when we meet again in Valhalla.” 

Sif hardened herself at the sight.

The Queen kissed Laufey’s cheek before telling the Jotun to return the body to Jotunheim through the passageway they kept hidden from Odin even when he took over Asgard and enslaved them.

“I don’t think I can, your Majesty. Pri- King Loki. He said he would destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost. We’ve evacuated the people to the otherside of the planet for now and bunkered down. But it appears he is on his way as we speak. Thor and Odin close behind. I stayed still and played dead so they missed when I woke.” The Jotun Warrior said solemnly. Sif stiffened up at their words.

Queen Frigga glared at the knowledge of what Odin was going to make her nephew and adopted son do. Sif stood and was already out the door before the Queen could even give her orders. Frigga sighed as she watched as the female warrior leave. “She won’t make it in time. Help me up. I’ll hide you in a safe place until this is over. Hopefully Thor can stop Loki without killing him.”

* * *

Thor landed outside the Bifrost Chamber and saw the icy tree that kept the Bifrost open.

“You can’t stop it.” Loki said keeping his eyes locked on Thor’s. He still held hope that Thor would notice his eye colour. Nearly 15 hundred years being brothers, Thor had to recognise that his eyes were the wrong colour. “The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart.” In his mind Loki begged Thor smash it and turn it off. However, when Thor went to do so he shot Thor with Gungnir. It wasn’t powerfully enough to hurt him just through him back.

“Why have you done this?”, Thor asked. _Finally!_ Loki cheered Thor on.

 _Odin brainwash me. I’m forced to do this. Stop me!_ “To prove to father that I am the worthy son.”, Loki’s body answered. “When he wakes, I will have saved his life.” _I’m going to kill the Jotun, my people. Please._ “I will have destroyed that race of monsters.” _I’m The Jotun King now. Odin made me kill my own father. Please Brother, save me from this._ “And I will be true heir of the throne!”

“You can’t kill an entire race!”, Thor said trying to reason with Loki. Loki wanted to scream in his mind. Thor was looking right at him and nothing!

“Why not?”, Loki heard his body say. Loki actually laughed and heard his body do so as well. _You would have done it in a heartbeat not two days ago._ “And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands.” _Even me if you knew._ Loki saw his body present itself like a prize to Thor as he sauntered down towards Thor. Loki knew he couldn’t let himself be killed as Odin wanted him as a prize to display as he was executed.

“I’ve changed.”, Thor said as he stared into Loki’s eyes.

“So have I.” Loki felt betrayal like no other now as his brother didn’t even think he was acting strangely. _Not enough. Not in so little a time._ “Now fight me.” Loki used Gungnir to hit Thor in the face before hitting him hard enough to send him falling down. “I never wanted the throne!” _I never wanted the throne! You know this. I can’t be a king. I don’t want it!_ Loki heard as at least some of his thoughts came out. “I only ever wanted to be your equal.” _I only ever wanted my father’s love and I GOT IT ONLY TO LOSE HIM!_

“I will not fight you Brother!”, Thor cried.

 _Obviously you’re not my brother as it appears you don’t even know me._ “I’m not your brother.” Loki’s body said as he came to stand before Thor. _You never were._ “I never was.”

“Loki, this is madness. Sif told me she thought you enchanted but your just mad.”, Thor cried out. _Is it madness? Is it? Is that what you think?!_

“Is it madness? Is it?” Loki was nearly in tears. How could Thor not know Loki wasn’t in his right mind was he so easy to manipulate? Loki though the Earth trip had one silver lining at least. Thor had started to realise the races weren’t all that different. “Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?” Loki knew it was that woman he saw run to Thor. Sif must be heartbroken. “Don’t tell me it was that woman. Oh! It was!” Loki realised he couldn’t get out of this anymore Thor wasn’t going to notice. Loki made his mental goodbyes to Sif and Frigga, before mentally telling his father he would be joining him soon in Valhalla. “Well, maybe, when we’re finished here, I’ll pay her a visit myself.” _If I could, I’d tell her she could do so much better than you._

A tear fell down Loki’s face as Thor charged at him and he watched as his own body moved as well. Loki body was barely making an effort to fight properly even as Thor tried to break Gungnir. _Doesn’t he know that if he breaks Gungnir he won’t be able to turn the Bifrost off at all, since Heimdal’s sword isn’t here._ Loki’s body then fire’s a blast at the Bifrost’s gateway causing both Thor and Loki to be thrown out the Bifrost Chamber before it overloaded and sucked the pair of them in, saving Odin’s relic and Thor obliteration.

Loki’s body had fallen over the side of the rainbow bridge. It was hanging on even as Loki was trying to convince it to fall but as the gem still lay in his pocket he couldn’t let go. “Thor! Brother, please.”, Loki heard his body say and watched as Thor saved him only to push him over and go for Gungnir. Loki’s body then used his magic to make projections of himself all laughing at Thor.

Thor had finally had enough and used his hammer to summon lighting stopping the projections and send Loki back. Dazed Loki’s mind was trying to right itself as Thor placed his hammer on his chest crushing his lungs making it even harder for Loki to think clearly. However, Loki’s eyes were losing the blue and returning to their natural green.

Loki tried to remove Thor hammer as he watched Thor step closer to the Bifrost trying to stop it. Grunting in pain he let his head lull back and saw as Odin was coming closer. No! Loki had to get the gem away from here as quickly as possible. “Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength and you can’t even figure out how to stop it. The hammer, Thor! Use the fucking Hammer!” Loki screamed for the first time since he was brain washed. Thor looked at him strangely before Loki saw as Thor realised something. He called Mjolnir to his hand and started break the bridge. Loki made his way to his feet. When he looked back he saw Odin’s face as he was running towards Thor to stop him. Loki could only smile as he knew Odin wouldn’t make it in time. Loki turned to tell Thor to keep going but saw how the Bifrost’s power was building. It was going to send Thor in if he wasn’t careful.

Loki stumbled as he ran towards Thor, Gungnir still clutched in his hand. Loki heard as Thor apologied to Jane before bring his hammer down one final time. Loki made it just in time to pull Thor behind him so that Loki took most of the blast.

Loki was glad. His helmet came off his head and his people were safe. Loki gave a small chuckle at the thought. _Good riddance._ As he was falling Thor shouted at him and instinctively, he reached out and grabbed onto Gungnir. When he opened his eyes, he saw Odin desperately holding onto Thor’s leg in an effort to save his relic and Thor’s body.

Loki made sure that Odin couldn’t see his eyes as he said, “I would have done it, Odin! I would have done it! For you!”

Loki heard Odin’s sneer. “No, Loki. You would have done it for you.” It was then Loki showed Odin his emerald eyes and gave a vicious grin and watched the smile fall off the All-Father face.

Then Loki just let go falling into the void.

Odin voice filled with horror at what Loki had done. And pulled Thor up as he screamed out in pain for losing Loki.

Both kneeled at the edge of the broken bridge staring into the void of space. Each had different reasons.

Thor for the loss of his brother who he loved.

Odin for the loss of the only infinite stone he had managed to obtain through all his centuries of living. And it was all because of the Jotun brat’s luck.

That was how Sif found them. “Loki!”, was the only thing she could say.

Thor looked at her with a shattered expression.

“Thor, where’s Loki?”, Sif couldn’t think it. The broken bridge and missing Bifrost from the Blast she saw painted a picture she couldn’t ignore for long though. But still she refused to accept it. “Where is he?”

“Sif, I couldn’t stop him.” Thor said heartbroken and pained. “He was mad even at the end. He smiled as if letting go was a victory.” Thor went to console her. As soon as Thor was in touching distance she hit him. Not with a punch or a kick. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

“How could you?”, Sif said. “Mad? Mad?! He wasn’t mad, Thor!”, Sif growled out at him. “He was enchanted! Brainwashed! I’ll never forgive you Thor. Never.” Sif enraged. “His eyes were blue and you never saved him.”

Sif thrashed as Thor tried to grab her to hold her until she calmed down. Eventually Thor gave up just screamed in her face. “This isn’t like Haldor, Sif! And his eyes were green!”. Thor was panting after but his words made Sif freeze and stop breathing all together. Thor looked pained as he continued quietly almost softly, “I stared right into his eyes as he let go. His eyes were green.” 

_He fell on his own? Why? Why would he do that? Why would he put me through this again?_ Sif broke down and fell to her knees as tears fell from her eyes in buckets full. Thor tried to touch her again. “Don’t touch me! DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!” Sif lifted her eyes and saw Odin staring with anger and devastation down into the void. _You’re why._ “What a good father you are.”, Sif growled out.

“Sif!”, Thor sounded shocked almost anger but he didn’t dare get any closer to her not in her state of mind. “Loki was his son.”

“Are you hurt? Do feel anything for him now? You shouldn’t get to feel anything.” Sif said before standing up again and turning her back to the two royals. In a whisper she stated, “You’re Monsters. You’re both Monsters.” Before she got back on her horse to ride back to the palace.

Someone had to break the news to Frigga and Sif would be damned if she let that be done by Odin.


	12. Chapter 12

“Yes, the Frost Giants must have really hit our heads hard when they started to unfreeze. Must have gone back to Jotunheim on their ship.”, Volstagg told the table.

“It’s a shame they can’t pay for their crimes for attacking Asgard.”, Hogun added from where he sat beside him.

Sif walked away from the table quietly. Fandral watched as she left and debated whether he should try and comfort her. Hogun nudged him and gave him a nod before turning back to talk to the table. Fandral stood and went in the direction he saw Sif go. He ended up finding Thor swollen cheek where Sif probably punched him again. Fandral sighed.

“Will she ever forgive me?”, Thor asked.

“Unlikely. What did you say to her this time? Because the last time you ordered her to apologies to you and Odin for what she said and that didn’t go well for you. She broke most of the bones in your body and spat in your face and you were with the healers for hours. Just be glad she’s back to punching you instead of slapping you as if she wasn’t one of the best fighters in Asgard.” Fandral shook his head at Thor.

“She keeps saying Loki was enchanted which he wasn’t.” Thor stared after Sif before looking down. “I think she’s delusional over his death. Haldor was a trauma for her.”

Fandral eyes hardened, before he grabbed Thor and shoved him into the closest wall. “Haldor was a trauma for her, Thor. It was a trauma because of the enchantment! We all saw his eyes when he sat on the throne.” Fandral sneered as he glared at Thor. “And they were blue. What she’s upset about is that they were green when he let go. Maybe when Loki visited you on Earth you were too emotional, maybe during your fight you were too distracted with your anger to notice but at some point his eyes changed colour from blue to green and he took his own life! To save you! Because he thought she loved YOU!” Fandral saw as Thor’s eyes were wide with fear. “He loved her, you know. I don’t think you noticed passed your own ego, but he loved her.” Fandral let go of Thor’s collar. Fandral stepped back and calmed himself.

“I didn’t know she felt that way.”, Thor said as he stared down at his hammer.

Fandral scoffed. “Don’t worry. She doesn’t anymore. I don’t think she ever did really. You were just a distraction from Loki leaving.” Fandral looked away from Thor. “What direction did she go in?”

“Down the hall, to the right.” Thor said, as he wallowed in his own self-pity. “Can you tell me who you thought enchanted him?”

“Even if I did you wouldn’t believe me, just like I know you still believed he did all of this of his own volition. You’re not a good liar, Thor. That was Loki’s skill so don’t even bother.” Fandral said as he started heading in the direction Thor told him Sif went. “The Warrior’s Three stand together and Thor, we’ve chosen Sif and Loki over you on this. You’re not worthy to lift that hammer Thor, not to us at least. Not as you are. Not if you can't even listen to us.” It was the last thing Fandral said before he turned the corner out of Thor’s sights.

Thor mourned Loki and he missed Jane. It didn’t help that all his friends had turned their backs on him. He thought this must have been what Loki felt when they went to collect him to come back to Asgard. He didn’t care however. He knew that Loki’s eyes were green. They were the same colour when Loki told him that father had dead and when he fought him in the Bifrost chambers. Loki eyes match his clothes and Loki always wore green, he made sure to double check and they looked like they were the same shade. The others could hate him, as even he hated himself for not saving Loki. They must just be hurting as much as he is and rationalising it. Because Thor was certain that Loki’s eyes were green.

Thor put his hammer down and went to talk to his father, who was staring out over Asgard. “You’ll be a wise king someday.”, Odin said to Thor not looking at him.

“There will never be a wiser king than you. Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud.”, Thor told his father with respect.

Odin turned around and placed a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “You’ve already made me proud.” Before walking away.

In Odin’s mind, all he thought was that he’d have to do some research for another way to swap minds because he was going to have a civil war on his hands soon now that he couldn’t re-establish his control over his people when they hit their heads too hard. He needed a fighting fit body like Thor’s. He could still fix this. Still keep his control.

And if Heimdal finds the Monster fast, he might not have to waste his time on other things like controlling the other realms when the Bifrost is rebuilt.

Odin thought of Sif and how she would make an excellent bride and queen for Asgard, even if she cared about that monster. He just needed to be patient. She would get over it and re-discover her interest in Thor and if she doesn’t he’ll just have to make her. Order her. Just like he did Frigga, even if he doesn’t have the stone anymore.

* * *

Frigga walked along the broken bridge and stood next to Heimdal, letting her eyes change colour back to her normal, not glowing, blue eyes.

Heimdal glances at his Queen. “My Queen, I’m so sorry for your loss.” The gatekeeper brought his eyes back to focus on the cosmos. “For both of them.”

“Thank you. Gatekeeper. Odin has always underestimated the power of the gatekeeper line of Asgard.” Frigga let her eyes fall over the edge of the bridge where Loki left go. “Is he really dead, Heimdal?”

“No. But I dare not look down as to where he fell as he’s fate has been worse than death.” Frigga closed her eyes at the thought of her child’s state.

“How bad?”

“He is in Thanos hands. Last time I looked down.” Heimdal paled at the memory. “His inners were being put on display for him to see. I wish I could do something but any we’d send there, using my powers, would end up dead and I’d rather we kept that skill of mine a secret from Odin. It could come in handy getting rid of him.” Frigga nodded as she forced her body not to through up.

“Don’t tell Sif. She’d demand you send her to get him. She’s mourning him hard enough as it is and we don’t know if he can survive him. Loki wouldn’t want us to threaten Asgard’s safety to get him. If and only if he gets away from Thanos, we’ll tell her. I know Odin ordered you to search for Loki’s body, I hope I don’t have to tell you not to inform him of Loki’s whereabouts. The moment he’s away from that mad man, you come find me. I will send word to Gundroth that Loki still lives through the old pathways, keep him informed.” Frigga ordered. “I won’t let his sacrifice be in vain.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Heimdal says. The gatekeeper watched as Frigga changed her eyes again before turning around to make her way back to the festivities Odin was throwing for the saviours of Asgard, all of whom had no desire to celebrate. “Before you go.” Frigga stopped. “Are you going to kill Odin like Laufey was prepared to do?”

Frigga sighed. “Laufey shouldn’t have even attempted that. Jotunheim hasn’t been ready for a fight like that for a long time.” Frigga started walking again. “I’ll wait a while until I can capture him in a weakened state. Then we can prepare for his daughter’s return. I won’t kill him until Asgard is ready to fight at full strength and not until the realms are reunited as they once were as allies. Have faith, good Heimdal. All good things come to those who wait, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it the end. The next chapter is just an after credit scene like in a real Marvel movie that will tie into the larger plot I have for the whole series and can be ignored if you have no interest in continuing with other stories in my P.O.U. series. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave a comment and kudos. 
> 
> xxxxxx


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra after credit scene.

Jane Foster walked into her research lab after saying her goodbyes to Selvig, who decided to help SHIELD with a project they were working on as well as Darcy, who had went back to her College for a few months to finish off her coursework.

In the dark she spotted someone with their legs popped up on the table fiddling with a note in one of their hands and one a of her detection devices in the other. She turned on the light and saw a young man in a fancy suit, that looked maybe 18 at most and looked like double of a young Tony Stark.

“You’ve got some good research going here, Dr Foster.”, The man said. Jane took out Darcy’s taser that she left as a parting gift. “Don’t. You could stop my heart with that thing.” The man glared at the note in his hand, before he started to read from it. “Dear Tiny Tony, I’m about to do something stupid to save my oaf of a brother’s life. I’ll probably be visiting you and your children soon. I see you’ve had two while I’ve been away. Here. As a gift, I’ll LET you look after this horse until I come to pick her up. Her name is Signa, which is pronounced see-ner. She is very good at picking up on signs and hopefully will help you in the dating department as it seems you’re making terrible choices in your love life. Anyway, keep an eye out for my brother, he’ll be around somewhere. Just look for a magical hammer that can’t be picked up. Your Truly and rarely Truthfully, your Fairy God-Father, Loki. P.S. – There is a blind spot in your security, did you find it? Winky-face, winky-face.” Tony lets out an aggravated breath. “Do you know where I found the horse? On the roof. They wondered into the sight of one of the camera, and JARVIS told me.” Tony threw the note onto the table before crossing his arms in a huff. “20 years since I last saw him and he leaves me a bloody horse and moans at me for me for tricking a Nazi into thinking I’m into him for intel! For TRICKING SOMEONE! I mean, I thought he would be proud but no.” Tony glares at her. “I mean where was he when I needed a magical wizard alien? Not here, that’s where. I didn’t even know he was an alien! I would have love to have known he was an ALIEN and like a real-life wizard instead of the half assed magician I thought he was! And where am I to put a horse on such short notice. I mean Peter and the kids love her already, but Uncle Loki can’t just dump a horse on me and think it’s okay. No, scratch that, he knows it’s not okay, and if I had a normal income, I’d be even more angry. But since he knows I’m rich and can afford to look after her, he’s done it to annoy me more than anything.” Tony glared harder in his annoyance. "He's such a wanker."

Jane stares as the man named Tony, who she was starting to suspect was the real-life Tony Stark who just shaved, in shock. “Did SHIELD send you?”, Jane asked instead. “They’ve already brought back my stuff, so I don’t see why you’re here. I have no interest in working for SHIELD.”

Tony finally stopped his glaring and smiled at Jane. “That’s good, because there’s a bit of in fighting at the moment and I want you to keep your research safe because it will revolutionize how we understand the universe. Sorry for taking your stuff, by the way. I had a personal connection to this as you now know and I told Agent Agent to just follow the current, normal SHIELD protocol until we found Thor. And you should say thank you to Coulson for giving you back your stuff so soon and discreetly. He had the dodgy SHIELD agents on his back for telling them he’d destroyed your research by accident.”

Jane put down her taser as she examines this Tony. “Okay. Well, when he next tries to take my stuff, I’ll thank him. You didn’t tell me why you’re here or why you broke in?”

Tony grinned as he went back to fiddling with device he still had in his hand. “He won’t. Or if he does, he’ll tell you he’s moving it to a secure location to keep it safe with you along with it. I’ll give it to you straight Doc. It’s not safe to release your research until I get rid of a few unwanted parties with their grubby fingers in all the pies. Really, I’m just here to talk science Dr Foster. Though I suppose we could moan about the annoying aliens in our lives.” Tony eyes sparkled with mischief. “And I wanted to see what Old Eye-patch got out of waiting in the dark for people, since he used to do it with me a lot. Or at least tried to, nothing gets past my Jay-baby. Not even SHIELD.”

Jane sat down at the table and Tony put his feet down to be polite. “Okay. Just to be clear, you are Tony Stark right?”

Tony waved a hand in so-so manner. “Publicly, yes. But you can call me Tony, Dr Tony or if you’re feeling especially formal, Dr Carbonell.” Tony smirked as he slid the device over to Jane. “And, Dr Foster, you’ve become part of a bigger universe, though I suspected you know that, yes?”


End file.
